Seindah Biru Lautan
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: Masa lalu yang terlalu kejam, membuat Kushina putus asa. namun di tengah matinya harapan, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bintang dengan cinta tulus di hatinya. mampukah harapannya hidup kembali? baca dulu baru boleh berkomentar. Chapter 9 Update ! RnR ! Please
1. Gelap

A NARUTO FICT

BY NAMIKAZE HANA

Percayalah, kau tak sendirian Kushina

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll

Warning: aneh, ga je, de el el

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Kushina melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang memilukan. Ia pergi dari Sunagakure dengan kondisi lemah. Setelah kematian suaminya Hirashi, dia seperti kehilangan arah dan harapan. Keindahan yang ia idamkan untuk membangun rumah tangga sirna. Tak pelak, karena kecelakaan itu terjadi ketia mereka baru saja mengikrarkan janji. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi masuk jurang. Suaminya langsung meninggal di tempat. Dan berutunglah Kushina selamat dari kecelakaan tragis itu. Dia langsung di bawa kerumah sakit dengan kondisi pingsan. Setelah sadar ia langsung menanyakan keberadaan suaminya

"maaf suster, saya ingin bertanya. Apakah anda tau dimana ruangan suami saya? Namanya Hirashi Uzumaki?"

"hmm maaf nona, suami anda meninggal".

DEG

Hati Kushina begitu hancur mendengarnya. Tak di sangka penderitaannya semakin lama semakin berat. Tetesan air matanya tak kuasa ia tahan.

"maaf, sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu. Kondisi anda masih lemah." Suster itu memperingatkan.

Kushinapun terus menangis tanpa mendengarkan suster tadi. Hatinya kalut tak karuan. Kini semua orang yang ia cintai telah pergi.

"_aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tak ingin melihat mayat suamiku. Maafkan aku Hirashi_" batinnya sambil gontai berjalan pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

Kushina terus melangkah meninggalkan tempat lahirnya itu. Sambil terus menangis membawa beban dan luka. Tentu saja luka fisik yang baru ia alami. Di tambah dengan luka pedih di hatinya. Untunglah waktu sudah malam sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang tau akan kepergiannya.

Malampun berlalu, semakin ia terus berjalan semakin pedih apa yang ia rasakan. Matahari mulai tampak malu-malu menerangi sang bumi. Tapi bagi kushina hatinya tetaplah hampa dan sepi. Ia pun mulai hilang kesadaran. Semuanya hilang dan gelap.

**Kushina pov**

"letih sekali aku menghadapi dua luka ini sendirian. Disini gelap. Dimana ini? Hirashi kau mendengarku? Kaa-san tou-san? inaki kau dimana? Aku ingin pergi bersama kalian. Aku sangat ingin memeluk kalian. Aku tak ingin sendiri disini. Aku tak ingin menanggung penderitaan ini sendirian. Ini terlalu berat. Ku mohon hentikan penderitaan ini. Ku mohon". Air mata tak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah gelap. Hati ini begitu pedih. Aku putus asa dengan semuanya. "Cahaya apa itu? Apa kalian mendengarku?".

**Normal pov**

"sepertinya gadis ini korban kecelakaan. Tapi aku sudah mengobatinya".

"dan sepertinya gadis ini mulai sadar. Kabuto".

Kushina sedikit demi sedikit mencoba membuka matanya. Ternyata ia masih hidup. Di lihatnya dua orang pria. Satu terlihat seperti dokter, dan satu lagi dia seperti seorang yang jahat. Kushina memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"kau sudah sadar rupanya. Kabuto kau boleh keluar dari sini". Dan yang berpakaian dokter itu menuruti apa kata pria tua itu.

"baik tuan". Kabuto meninggalkan Kushina dengan pria tua yang di panggilnya tuan.

"siapa kau? Dimana aku?" Kushina terlihat bingung.

"namaku Orochimaru. Kau sekarang ya ada di kamarmu. Lebih tepatnya di rumahku. Anak buahku menemukanmu pingsan di dekat perbatasan kota ini. Sepertinya hidupmu sulit. Apa kau mau bekerja denganku?".katanya dengan menyeringgai.

"bekerja denganmu?". Kushina mengenyitkan dahinya. Wajahnya masih terlihat lusuh.

"ya bekerja denganku. Anggap saja itu caramu untuk membalas budi".

Kushina menarik nafas sejenak. Ia berfikir dengan tawaran sang pria tua itu. " apa pekerjaanya?".

"kau hanya menyenangkan orang lain. Mudahkan?".

"ya sepertinya mudah. Baiklah". Kushina mengatakannya tanpa ekpresi. Sepertinya ia memahami maksud dari si tua ini.

"baguslah. Aku sudah mempersiapkan pakaian untukmu. Sepertinya ini cocok". Orochimaru memperlihatkan sebuah gaun. Gaun itu berwarna hitam. "cepatlah mandi dan kau pakai gaun ini. Pakailah peralatan make up yang telah kusiapkan. Lalu keluar dan tanyakan tempat bersenang-senang itu kepada anak buahku. Kau mengerti kushina?". Seringgainya lagi

"darimana kau tau namaku?".

"ya aku melihat nama di kalungmu. Mengerti kan?".

Kushina hanya mengangguk pelan. Di lihatnya Orochimaru telah pergi dari ruangan itu. Perlahan air matanya kembali menetes. Ia menggengam erat gaun itu.

_Maafkan aku Hirashi, kaa-san, tou-san, inaiki. Maafkan aku_

* * *

**huahahaaa mohon reviewnya yaaa. terimakasih :P**


	2. Cahaya itu

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE HANA**

**Aku datang, Kushina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: aneh, ga je, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Malam ini Di salah satu ruangan di hotel berbintang itu mulai terlihat kehidupan. Terlihat banyak wanita berbaju minim lalu lalang. Bahkan ada yang berangkulan layaknya pasangan suami istri. Di pojok diskotik itu terlihat sang pemilik Orochimaru sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sahabat lamanya.

"usahamu lebih maju Orochimaru. Tapi tidak lebih dari perusahaanku. Hahaha". Sambil ia meminum segelas wine. Ya pria itu bernama Jiraiya. Sahabat lama Orochimaru.

"ya memang. Setidaknya aku hampir menyaingimu bukan?". Pria bernama Orochimaru itu kembali menyeringgai.

"hey setidaknya aku yang membantumu dulu keparat!". Jiraiya mulai sedikit mabuk.

"well, ada kepentingan apa ayah dan anaknya kemari? Kau tak takut di hajar Tsunade?." Orochimaru menuangkan wine ka dalam gelasnya.

"Tou-san, apa maksudnya kau mengajakku kemari? Tempat ini menjijikan". Minato sambil berbisik. Sedari tadi pria bermata safir itu terus saja memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tak sedikit wanita yang terus menggodanya. Namun tetap saja si pirang itu menunjukan ketidaktarikannya.

"kau ini Minato. Ini adalah hadiah dariku. Kau baru saja lulus S2 dengan umurmu yang masih muda ini. Sebentar lagi kau menggantikanku sebagai Presiden Direktur Namikaze Group. Jadi nikmati sajalah. Kau mau wanita cantik-cantik itu Minato? Ah lebih besar dari punya ibumu". Jiraiya mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"hahaha, sepertinya anakmu jauh berbeda denganmu Jiraiya. Bagaimana sebagai rasa berterimakasihku karena dulu kau telah menolongku, anakmu yang sudah dewasa ini kuberikan salah satu gadis . ya tak apalah anakmu bisa memilikinya cuma-cuma. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kamar juga". Kemudian Orochimaru memanggil salah satu anak buahnya yang sedang berjaga. Lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu.

**Minato pov**

apa-apaan ini. Kau bilang ada seorang clientnya yang mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Awalnya Minato menolak. Tapi karena takut hubungan bisnisnya dengan client tersebut batal, Minato terpaksa mengikuti ayahnya. Tau begini mungkin ia lebih memilih pulang saja. Tempat ini sangat menjijikan bagi Minato. Dimana orang-orang bebas berciuman dengan leluasanya. Lalu pakaian minim perempuan itu, cih ayah memang benar-benar mesum. Batinnya dalam hati.

* * *

Kushina nampak cantik pada malam itu. Namun tetap saja hatinya hampa. Dia masih ragu apakah ia benar dalam mengambil keputusan itu.

_Seharusnya aku melayanimu suamiku. Bukan mereka. Maafkan aku. _

Kushinapun berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Baru saja ia menutup pintu, si anak buah Orochimaru menghampirinya.

"kau di panggil Tuanku, nona. Cepat ikuti aku".

Dengan langkah penuh keraguan, ia berjalan. Dilihatnya banyak wanita yang berpakaian lebih minim daripada dirinya. Ia hanya terus tidak mencoba menarik perhatian para lelaki hidung belang. Gaun minimnya terus di tarik ke bawah untuk sedikit menutup paha mulusnya. Luka-luka fisik yang ia derita sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang.

"kau berjajarlah dengan kelima wanita itu. Berikan senyummu pada rekan tuan Orochimaru. Cepat!". Bentak si pria bertubuh besar itu.

Kushinapun melangkah mendekati mereka. Sudah ada lima wanita yang menunggunya. mereka berpakaian lebih minim darinya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikanrekan si tua pria yang di maksud. Ia hanya tertunduk lemas. Pasrah pada keadaan.

"sudah kau pilih saja. Semuanya cantik-cantik Minato". Minato memberanikan diri untuk menatap gadis-gadis cantik di hadapannya. Semuanya memberikan senyum menggoda. Ya terkecuali gadis yang berambut merah itu.

"tersenyumlah yang manis Kushina. Kau jangan memalukanku". Orochimaru menenggak kembali minumannya. Kushina terpaksa membuat senyum palsu di hadapan mereka. Namun kushina tetap tidak berani menatap ketiga pria di hadapannya.

"tuan Orochimaru, aku memilih gadis berambut merah itu". Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah Kushina.

"baiklah, nona sekalian maaf kalian kurang beruntung". Kelima gadis itu pergi dan menatap sinis ke arah Kushina.

**Kushina pov**

"Apa? Dia memilihku? Si pria rambut pirang itu memilihku?ah rasanya aku ingin kembali mengangis Hirashi. Maafkan aku". Batin kushina. Tiba-tiba mukanya memerah.

**Minato pov**

"gadis berambut merah itu. Entah mengapa ada yang aneh saat aku pertama melihatnya. Dia sangat cantik. Di hadapanku dia seperti ingin menjaga kehormatannya. Tapi kalau dia memang gadis baik-baik, mengapa ia mesti berada di tempat seperti ini?". Batin Minato.

**Normal pov**

"tuan Orochimaru, bolehkah aku meminta kunci kamarku sekarang?".

"tentu saja Minato. Bersenang-senanglah selagi kau muda. Hahaha". Tawa yang kejam menurut Minato.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan ayahku dengan para gadis itu. Atau ku laporkan pada ibu!".

"tentu saja Minato. Ayahmu dari tadi sudah tertidur. Nanti biar anak buahku yang mengantarkan ke kamarnya. Pergilah".

Minato langsung menarik tangan Kushina. Kushina hanya melongo dan membiarkan tubuhnya di seret oleh pria itu. Kushina merasakan tangan Minato yang hangat. Entah mengapa Kushina merasa aman berada di samping minato. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat nista itu. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Dan sepertinya gadis-gadis itu iri dengan kushina yang mendapatkan seorang client yang sangat tampan. "apakah ini awal dari keberuntungan atau awal dari kehancuran?". Kushina menangis dalam hatinya.

Sampailah mereka di kamar bernomor 314. Minato langsung membuka pintu kamar dan memasukinya. Namun kushina hanya diam. Ia terlihatkan ketakutan.

"nona, masuklah. Kau tampak terlihat ketakutan". Minato menghentikan keheningan diantara mereka.

"A aku tidak apa-apa". Kushinapun melangkah memasuki kamar itu.

"apa wajahku terlihat sangat menakutkan? Kau menatapku seperti itu? Tenang saja aku tidak seperti si tua bangka tadi. Ayolah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu". Minato mulai tersenyum. Senyuman yang bisa membuat wanita meleleh termasuk Kushina. Kushina yang merasa di perhatikan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"eh apa kau sakit? Mukamu memerah. Oh ya aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Namikaze Minato". Katanya sambil mengajak Kushina berjabat tangan.

"ah tidak, sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Namikaze-kun. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina". Jawab kushina sambil membalas jabat tangan minato.

"nama margamu Uzumaki? Bukankah setauku emh maaf seluruh keluargamu sudah meninggal? Berarti kau pewaris tunggal Uzumaki Group? Tapi kenapa kau?". Minato terlihat bingung. Dia menggaruk kepalanya.

"ya mungkin begitu". Kushina kembali tertunduk lemas. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian pahit itu. "aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak mengerti akan urusan itu. Ah jadi bagaimana kita memulainya sekarang?".

Minato mengenyitkan dahinya. "Memulai apa?". Minato langsung duduk di sebuah sofa.

"kau tahu kan apa pekerjaanku sekarang?". Kushina menutup pintu kamar lalu menguncinya. Dadanya berdebar sangat hebat. Iya sangat memahami konsekuensi yang di hadapinya. Kushina lalu mulai mendekati minato yang masih terbengong. Ia duduk di samping pemuda bermata safir itu. Dia mulai mendekati wajahnya kepada sang pemuda. Pemuda itu hanya diam tak menolak. Bibir mereka saling berdekatan. Minato menutup matanya begitupula kushina. Mereka seperti mulai hanyut dengat suasana. Kushina mengecupnya. Bibir lembut sang pemuda. Namun pemuda itu merasakan sepertinya wanita yang berada di depannya seperti sedang menangis. Minato langsung menarik wajahnya.

"a apa aku menyakitimu Kushina? Kenapa kau menangis?" Minato bingung.

"ma maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini". Tangisnya kembali meledak.

Minato langsung sigap memeluk gadis berambut merah itu. Dia berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

"sudahlah kau tak perlu melakukan itu denganku. Maaf aku terbawa suasana. Sebaiknya kau berhenti menangis Kushina. A aku tak tega. Kau menagis seperti aku melakukan sesuatu padamu saja". Kata Minato sambil membelai lembut rambut kushina.

Kushina hanya tersenyum getir. Tapi di pelukan pria ini ia merasa sedikit tenang. Perlahan tangisannya mereda.

"tolong jangan menangis di depanku Kushina". Minato menatap mata kushina dalam-dalam. Dalam sekejap wajah Kushina kembali memerah.

"wajahmu memerah lagi, kurasa kau tidak dalam keadaan baik. Oh ya cepat ganti bajumu itu. Aku sangat tidak suka kau memakainya". Minato beranjak menuju ke sebuah lemari besar. Disana sudah ada beberapa baju. "kau pakai baju ini saja ya? Ya sepertinya ini terlalu kebesaran tapi itu lebih baik". Minato lalu memberikan baju itu pada Kushina dengan senyuman menawannya. Kushina hanya tertegun.

"terimakasih, apa boleh meminta bantuan kepadamu?".

"bantuan? Ya silahkan. Selagi aku bisa aku pasti akan memenuhinya". Minato tersenyum lagi. dia benar-benar hampir melelehkan Kushina dengan senyuman itu.

"a aku lapar". Kali ini Kushina tertunduk malu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"apa? Kau belum makan? Kurang ajar si tua bangka itu. Yasudah kau ganti baju dulu. Aku akan membeli makanan di restoran". Minato langsung pergi. Tanpa sadar Kushina tersenyum di belakang Minato.

_Apa aku selemah itu? Aku tak berdaya di depannya. Dan debaran jantung ini masih terasa. Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu Kushina? Kauu. Batin Kushina _

* * *

**terimakasih, mohon reviewnya :)**


	3. sesuatu

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE HANA**

**Kau aman bersamaku, Kushina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: masih aneh, ga je, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Kushina bergegas mengganti bajunya. Sepertinya ini baju Minato. Karena baju dan celananya cukup besar di tubuh Kushina. "Memang benar apa kata Minato, lebih baik aku memakai pakaian seperti ini daripada gaun terkutuk itu. Huft". Katanya dalam hati.

Selesai berganti pakaian, Kushina sempat melihat dirinya ke cermin besar yang ada di kamar itu. Iya melihat tubuhnya memakai baju pria dan juga kebesaran. Ia tertawa kecil. Kini ia bisa sedikit tertawa setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Minato.

Tanpa Kushina sadari, Minato sudah berada kembali di kamar hotel itu. Minato melihat Kushina yang sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"hahahaa kau lucu sekali Kushina. Tubuhmu yang kecil itu sangat lucu pakai baju besar seperti ini. Lagian mengapa pula kau terus memikirkan simata safir itu? Ah kau bahkan sampai lupa dengan suamimu. Kau bodoh Kushina". Katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cermin itu.

Tanpa sadar Minato menghampiri Kushina. Ia memandang bayangan Kushina pada cermin itu.

"kau sudah punya suami Kushina? Aku aku benar-benar minta maaf". Minato tertunduk. Ia tak menyangka gadis pertama yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya itu telah memiliki suami. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"sejak kapan kau sudah ada di sini? Aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu". Kushina tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya yang kembali berjatuhan.

"a aku minta maaf. Sebaiknya kau cepat makan dan beristirahat. Besok akan kuantar kau kembali ke rumahmu". Minato merasa gugup. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka telah mencium gadis yang telah memiliki suami. Tak terbayang apabila istrinya nanti melakukan hal demikian.

"aku tidak mau, besok akan kuceritakan mengenai suamiku. Aku sudah sangat lapar sekali".

"eh iya, ini makananmu Kushina".

"terimakasih, Minato-kun". Kushina kembali memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Minato melongo.

Kushina dengan cepat melahap bento yang ada di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia belum makan sedikitpun setelah pergi dari rumah sakit itu. Hanya butuh waktu tiga menit untuk menghabiskan semuanya. Minato yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang menurutnya anggun ini ternyata nafsu makannya cukup besar.

"hei, kau melihatku seperti itu. Apa ada yang aneh?". Kushina menatap tajam. Ia paling tidak suka ada yang memperhatikannya yang sedang makan.

"ti tidak. Aku hanya heran. Hehe". Lagi-lagi si jabrik berambut kuning menggaruk-garukan kepalanya.

"sudah beres. Terimakasih. Makanannya sungguh enak". Kushina lalu membereskan bekas makanannya. Minato masih saja melongo.

"waahhh saatnya tidur. Sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa saja". Kushinapun berjalan menuju sebuah sofa merah.

"tidak, kau tetap tidur di ranjang. Biar aku yang tidur di sofa". Minato dengan gerakan refleks menarik tangan Kushina. Mereka berdua terdiam berkecamuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"kau bisa lepaskan tanganmu itu Minato?". Kushina mendadak wajahnya berubah menjadi kemerahan. Dan ternyata muka Minatopun demikian.

"maaf". Minato langsung melepas tangannya. Dia kikuk.

"Kau benar tak mengapa aku tidur di ranjang itu?"

"ya tentu, aku merasa harga diriku hancur kalau aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa".

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "baiklah, terimakasih".

"kau sudah berulang kali mengucapkan itu Kushina". Namun tak ada sahutan. Ternyata kushina langsung tertidur. Minato mendekati ranjang itu.

"dia tampak sangat cantik ketika dia tertidur. Oyasumi kushu-chan. Sepertinya aku pernah bermimpi tentangmu". Tanpa sadar minato membelai lembut kembali rambut kushina. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa untuk mencium kening gadis itu. Lalu menarik selimutnya agar sang adis tidak kedinginan. Setelah itu ia berjalan gontai ke sofa dan langsung menjemput mimpinya.

**Minato pov**

Dia sangat menarik perhatianku. Dan aku sungguh baru merasakan hal semacam ini. Hal aneh ini. Dan yang lebih aneh ketika aku tahu dia telah memiliki seorang suami. Dan itu pertama kali aku merasa sakit. Sakit di sini. Di dada ini.

* * *

Kushina mencoba membuka matanya. Tidur yang nyenyak membuat tenaganya kembali pulih. Ia lalu menatap Minato yang masih tidur. Sepertinya ia kedinginan. Ia mungkin lupa mematikan AC nya. Kushina lalu mengambil selimut yang ada lalu dengan perlahan ia memakaikan selimutnya ke Minato. Ya minato terlihat lebih baik,pikirnya. Ia menatap sebentar ke wajah pria jabrik yang masih berkutat dengan mimpinya. Kemudian Kushina membuka tirai dan ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan jam tujuh pagi. Namun ia tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan ranjang yang tadi malam ia tiduri. Mengapa ada bercak darah di situ.

"MINATOOOOOOOOO".

* * *

xixixi

chapter ke empat mudah-mudahan bisa rilis minggu depan.

mohon reviewnyaaa. Arigatou :D


	4. Akhirnya

Waaa lagi uts malah bikin fanfict. Hehe

Akhirnya ada yang review juga, terimakasihhh

Shisui-Namikaze : wah terimakasih sekali kritikannya. Saya baru sadar ternyata masih banyak yg salah T.T. tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan lebih baik. :D jangan bosan untuk terus berkomentar yaaa

Puthry Azzahra : terimakasih jugaa. Iya nih maaf ya masih bener-bener author pemula. Hehe. Sudah di perbaiki ko. Untuk alur, saya emang ga sabaran. Malah pengen langsung ke klimaks. Hee tapi makasih banget untuk sarannya. Salam kenal juga :D

Nadeshiko Sakura Hime : wah terimakasihhh. Untuk happy ending gimana ya? Emhh pikir-pikir lagi dehhh. Tapi karena saya juga suka jengkel kalo ada cerita yang sad ending, sepertinya akan begitu. Hee salam kenal yaa!

**CHAPTER 4**

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE HANA**

**Akhirnya Berakhir Juga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: aneh, ga je, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"MINATOOOOOOOOOOO".

Minato yang mendengar teriakan Kushina langsung terbangun. Ia begitu terkejut. Minato memegang telinganya yang cukup sakit akibat teriakan Kushina itu. Dalam hitungan detik, ia mulai menatap di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian melirik Kushina.

"kau ini berisik sekali. Aku masih ingin tidur".

"KAU INI ADALAH LELAKI YANG PALING BUSUK YANG PERNAH KU KENAL TEBBANE!". Kushina berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sampai terdengar oleh kamar sebelah.

"kau bisa bicara pelan tidak? Telingaku bisa-bisa tuli kalau kau terus saja berteriak". Minato menutup telinganya.

"kau jahat minato". Kushina berkata pelan tapi Minato masih bisa mendengarnya.

"apa kau bilang?".

"kau jahat. Kau semalam melakukan apa padaku minato?". Suara kushina sedikit tertahan. Ia tidak percaya apa yang telah di alaminya. Kushina mulai terisak.

"eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti". Katanya sambil menggaruk rambut jabriknya yang terlihat makin acak-acakan. Sambil memasang muka tak berdosa.

"lihat di ranjang itu? apa kau masih mau mengelak? Kau menaruh sesuatu di makanan yang kau beri itu, lalu aku tertidur pulas, lalu kau perkosa aku? Benar kan? Kau jahatt". Kushina kini mulai menangis. Minato masih terlihat bingung.

"kau menuduhku seperti itu? Hah memangnya kau masih gadis? Kau kan sudah punya suami. aku-".

"DIAM KAU TEBBANE! "

Kushina langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia tak mau lagi terlihat menangis di hadapan pria bermata saphire itu. Pintu kamar mandi ia tutup dengan sangat keras. Cukup mengagetkan Minato yang masih terbengong. Ia langsung melihat ke ranjang yang tadi Kushina tiduri. Dan ternyata bercak merah itu memang ada. Minato sangat yakin semalaman ia tak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Kushina. Seingatnya minato hanya mencium kening gadis itu. Tapi apakah hanya dengan mencium bibir dan kening seorang gadis bisa timbul bercak darah? Pertanyaan bodoh yang terus berkutat di fikirannya. Tapi minato tetap bersikeras bahwa ia tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Kushina. Minato masih tahu batasan. Ketika minato masih terus berfikir, tiba-tiba

" AAHHH MINATO".

Suara teriakan kushina kembali. Namun ini lebih terdengar seperti teriakan meminta tolong. Minato dengan panik langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"kau tidak apa-apa Kushina?".

Pintu kamar mandipun terbuka. Minato menelan ludah ketika melihat tubuh Kushina yang hanya di balut dengan handuk. Terlihat betapa mulusnya kulit kushina. Dan ada sedikit luka di tubuh itu.

"minato, maafkan aku. Emh ternyata ini hari pertamaku haid. Ku mohon kau-"

Dengan cepat minato langsung menganalisis perkataan kushina. Pikiran mesumnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang. "cukup, aku mengerti. Kau mandi saja dahulu. Aku secepatnya kembali". Minato kemudian berbalik dan bergegas untuk membelikan suatu 'benda' para perempuan itu. Dia terlihat masih syok dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

"minato, tolong sekalian kau beli pakaianku ya. Dan emmh pakaian dalamku. Nanti ku bayar." Kushina tersenyum malu. Wajahnya terlihat merah begitupun minato.

"baik, aku pergi dulu". Minato langsung ngelontor pergi. Ia tak memberi senyumnya seperti biasa. Minato terlalu gugup.

Kushina pov

"bodoh sekali kau Kushina, kau sudah berfikir macam-macam padanya. Uh memalukan". Batin kushina dalam hati. Ia merasa bersalah kepada minato.

.

.

Normal

Minato masih belum percaya dengan apa yang barusan di lihatnya. Tubuh Kushina benar-benar menggoda imannya. Dengan segera ia hapus pikiran joroknya yang kembali muncul. Minato baru sadar sedari tadi ketika ia berjalan di lorong hotel, semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya menatap dengan heran. Minato berusaha kembali bersikap biasa saja.

"kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?". Katanya dalam hati.

Setelah keluar dari hotel milik rekan ayahnya itu, minato langsung celingak celinguk mencari toko yang menjual pakaian wanita.

"ah sebaiknya aku ke supermarket itu dulu". Minato langsung pergi ke tempat yang di maksud. Supermarket itu tepat berada di depan hotel. Hanya terpisah oleh sebuah jalan raya yang sedang ramai.

Sampainya di supermarket, ia langsung mencari apa yang kushina minta. Minato berjalan terus dan tanpa sadar banyak para wanita yang sedang berbelanja memperhatikan dirinya. Sepertinya ketampanan minato mempunyai magnet yang kuat. Semua wanita yang pernah melihatnya tanpa sadar akan terus memperhatikannya. Setelah tiga menit ia berkeliling, akhirnya barang yang ia cari ketemu juga. Sebuah rak tinggi dan semuanya berisi pembalut wanita.

"ini dia".

Dengan sedikit canggung minato memilih merek benda itu. Nampak ada wanita di sampingnya yang sedang mencari hal benda yang sama. Wanita itu melirik minato dengan tatapan aneh. Sementara minato hanya terkesan cuek meskipun dalam dirinya ia merasa sangat canggung. Minato langsung mengambil satu dari banyaknya pembalut itu dan ia langsung pergi dengan sedikit berlari. Sampai di kasir ia menyerahkan benda itu. Ketika minato sedang mengambil dompet di sakunya, si kasir wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"wah ini untuk istri anda ya tuan?. Anda sangat perhatian. Jarang-jarang loh ada lelaki yang mau membeli yang beginian". Kata kasir wanita itu sambil memberikan 'benda' itu.

Minato hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah ia membayar, minato langsung pergi mencari pakaian untuk kushina. Ia harus cepat karena minato tak ingin menunggu kushina lama-lama.

.

.

Tak jauh dari supermarket tersebut, ada sebuah toko baju yang sedang ramai. Sejenak, minato berfikir ulang untuk membeli pakaian untuk kushina. Namun sepertinya ia tak bisa menolak apapun yang kushina pinta. Minato sendiri merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia senekat ini. Selain itu, ini memang kebutuhan yang mendesak. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tetap mendatangi toko itu.

Sesampainya di toko itu, semua wanita yang sedang asik berbelanja malah memperhatikannya. Minato langsung masuk dan langsung berbicara pada pegawai toko tersebut.

"maaf, saya sedang mencari pakaian untuk istri saya. Kami sedang menginap di hotel yang ada di depan supermarket itu". Minato membuat alasan pembenaran."Kira-kira ukuran pakaiannya M deh". Kata minato mengira-ngira.

"anda mau model yang bagaimana? Silahkan anda memilih saja". Kata pelayan itu dengan ramah.

Minato lalu melihat berbagai macam model pakaian wanita. Ia memilih baju berwarna ungu dan juga celana jeans yang berwarna hitam. Lalu iya menatap pakaian dalam wanita yang terpangpang dengan jelas. Seolah-olah rasa malunya telah hilang, minato langsung mengambil sebuah bra dan cd dengan corak yang sama berwarna hitam. "Sepertinya ini cocok". Gumamnya dalam hati.

Segera ia mendatangi kasir dan langsung membayarnya. Ia tetap tak peduli meskipun tahu semua wanita yang berada di situ memperhatikannya.

.

.

Sesudah keluar dari toko tersebut, minato langsung berlari secepatnya. Iya terus mengabaikan pandangan orang pada dirinya. Walaupun masih ada bayang-bayang bagaimana mereka memandang dirinya yang sedang membeli 'benda' itu dan pakaian wanita.

Dulu sewaktu SMA, minato selalu juara dalam perlombaan lari. Tak heran bila dalam waktu lima menit, ia sudah berada di depan kamarnya. Sebelum masuk, ia mengambil nafas yang panjang.

"kushina, ini aku bawakan semua keperluanmu".

"kemarilah minato".

Pria bermata saphire itu berjalan menuju sumber suara. Keclek! Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kushina hanya memperlihatkan tangannya saja. Minato kemudian memberikan 'benda' keramat itu.

"mana pakaianku?".

"oh iya ini". Minato memberikan pakaian pilihannya pada kushina. Ia berharap kushina tidak teriak lagi gara-gara tidak menyukai baju yang dipilihnya itu.

"terimakasih". Hanya itu yang di ucapkan kushina. Sekali lagi minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia merasa penderitaanya sudah berakhir.

_akhirnyaaa_

* * *

hahahayydeuhhh

di tunggu reviewnya kawannn

terimakasih :)


	5. Beban

Shisui-Namikaze : hehe terimakasih ya. Saya aja sampe ketawa-ketawa sendiri saat proses membuat chapter 4. Iya deh nih udah bikin chapter lanjutannya. Semoga Shisui juga suka yaa. Happy Reading :D

Haikal Muhammad Zaki : iya iya deh di terusin. Happy Reading yaaa :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**BEBAN  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: aneh, ga je, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Kushina lama sekali mandinya". Batin Minato. Minato melirik jam tangannya. Sudah satu jam lebih Kushina belum keluar dari kamar mandinya. Matanya kini terasa berat. Minato menguap dan mulai menutup matanya.

Keclek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kushina berjalan keluar sambil mengenakan baju yang sudah di berikan Minato tadi. Rambutnya yang merah di gulung menggunakan handuk. Lalu Kushina menghadap sebuah cermin besar. Kushina melihat bayangan di cerminnya. Ia mengenyitkan dahinya. "ini tidak terlalu buruk". Katanya sambil memberikan senyuman manis pada Minato. Minato kembali menelan ludah. Ternyata baju yang ia belikan terlalu pas di tubuh Kushina. Sehingga lekukan tubuh wanita itu cukup menggairahkan. Pikiran mesumnya mulai muncul.

Melihat Kushina tersenyum semanis itu membuat Minato salah tingkah. Ia bingung harus berkata apa sekarang.

"eh, kau mau ku antarkan ke rumahmu kan? Sebaiknya kau pulang". Kata Minato dengan raut muka yang serius.

"aku tidak mau".

"kenapa?".

"kau tau kan aku sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi". Kushina menarik nafas sejenak. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Mengapa Minato malah mengingatkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ingat.

"kau masih punya saudara kan Kushina?". Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina.

Kushina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kushina sangat tahu sekali dengan perlakuan saudara-saudaranya itu. Mereka tak ada yang peduli. Dan ia pun tak peduli. Kushina bertekad untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat yang membuatnya menderita.

"bukankah kau punya suami Kushina?". Seketika nada bicara Minato berubah. Raut mukanyapun berubah menandakan ada sesuatu yang cukup mengganjal.

"yah aku belum menceritakan itu padamu. Sebaiknya kau mendengarkanku dan duduk di sofa itu". Kushina duduk di sofa berwarna merah yang semalam Minato tidur. Minato mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Kushina.

"baik, sekarang ceritakan padaku".

**FLASHBACK**

Di sebuah pemakaman, terlihat seorang bocah perempuan menangis di depan salah satu nisan. Bocah itu terus menangis kepergian ibu, ayahnya, juga kakaknya. Mereka meninggal karena kebakaran yang melanda rumahnya. Beruntungnya pada saat kebakaran itu terjadi, bocah itu sedang bermain di rumah tetangganya, Di rumah clan Hyuuga. Ya bocah itu adalah Kushina kecil. Usianya baru 10 tahun dan ia harus menerima kenyataan terlalu pahit. Di usianya pada waktu itu, ia harus menjadi seorang yatim piatu.

Bocah itu masih terus menangis. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya. Bocah yang lebih tua setahun itu kini berada di samping Kushina.

"kau tak usah menangis lagi. jangan membuat mereka sedih. Aku akan berusaha untuk melindungimu. Kushina. Ayo kita pulang". Bocah laki-laki bernama Hirashi itu menarik tangan kushina. Air matanya kini sudah berhenti mengalir. Kushinapun mengikuti Hirashi untuk pulang ke rumah. Tentu saja kali ini Kushina pulang ke rumah keluarga Clan Hyuuga itu.

Sampainya di rumah besar keluarga Hyuuga, Hirashi langsung mengajak Kushina ke ruang keluarga. Di sana sudah ada ayah dan ibu Hirashi. Ayah dan ibunya Hirashi sejak dulu memang sudah bersahabat baik dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"kemarilah Kushina, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu". Kata Ibu Hirashi dengan lemah lembut.

Kushinapun mengangguk dan duduk di samping Ibu Hirashi. Perempuan setengah baya itu mengusap pelan rambut merah Kushina.

"Hirashi, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang". Kata Ayah Hirashi dengan tatapan tajam.

"ba baik ayah. Aku permisi". Hirashi membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan. Kemudian ia pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kushina, kami tahu ini sangat berat untukmu. Kami mengerti akan kesedihanmu". Ibu Hirashi mulai membuka pembicaraan. "sepertinya sebelum mereka meninggal, ibumu mendapat firasat itu. Entahlah, ketika aku dan ibumu sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba ibumu memohon untuk menjagamu dan semua aset keluarga besar Uzumaki. Aku kira ibumu hanya bergurau. Tapi Aku tak menyangka hal itu benar-benar terjadi". Ibu Hirashi menahan tangisannya. "dan kami keluarga Hyuuga sudah memutuskan untuk terus menjagamu dan menyayangimu seperti kedua orang tuamu". Ibu Hirashi kembali mengusap rambut merah Kushina.

"karena usiamu yang masih terlalu muda, untuk aset keluargamu yang masih tersisa, akan ku urus di bawah Hyuuga grup. Apa kau tak keberatan ?". Ayah Hiashi ikut berbicara.

"itu terserah paman saja baiknya bagaimana. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti". Kushina tertunduk. Jelas saja ia tak mengerti. Ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

"ini rumah barumu Shina-chan. Aku antarkan kau ke kamarmu yang baru. Ayo". Ibu Hirashi memegang tangan kushina lalu mengajaknya pergi. Kushina hanya mengikuti.

"ini dia kamarmu nak". Ibu Hirashi tersenyum lembut pada kushina. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu lalu memberikan kunci kamar itu. Kamar yang luas dengan ranjang yang besar. Dengan cat berwarna merah di padu dengan warna violet, warna yang disukai oleh Kushina. Dan hampir semua perabot yang ada berwarna demikian.

"aku harap kau akan senang tinggal bersama kami. Panggil saja aku ibu". Ibu Hirashi berjongkok untuk memadang wajah bocah perempuan itu. Kushina kecil masih tampak malu-malu.

"te te rimakasih Ibu". Kushina tersenyum. Walau sedikit di paksakan.

"oh iya, Hirashi akan terus melindungimu. Anggap saja ia kakakmu. Dan kumohon anggap juga Hiashi dan Hizashi sebagai adikmu ya". Ibu Hirashi tersenyum sambil kembali mengusap rambut Kushina. "Sudah lama aku ingin sekali memiliki seorang putri. Ayo sekarang waktunya tidur Shina-chan". Kushina berjalan mendekati ranjang dan ia terbaring.

"apa kau mau berganti baju terlebih dahulu Shina-chan?"

Kushina kecil hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu". Ibu Hirashi masih tetap tersenyum. Kemudian menyelimuti Kushina dengan lemah lembut layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Kushina tersenyum dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mencoba berlari menuju mimpi indahnya. Dimana dunia mimpinya hanyalah miliknya. Takan ia biarkan derita itu memasuki dunia miliknya. Biarlah penderitaan itu hanya terjadi di dunia nyata saja.

Sementara itu, Ibu Hirashi terus menatap Kushina. Sambil terus membelai lembut rambut Kushina. Sedari dulu ia memang menyayangi Kushina seperti anaknya sendiri. Ibu Hirashi kemudian mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu kecil berbentuk hati. Lalu ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kushina.

.

**Esoknya**

Kushina kecil sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Matanya begitu sembab karena terlalu lama menangis. Ia terbangun lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi Kushina lalu memakai pakaian sekolahnya. Hari pertama ia kembali ke sekolah setelah satu minggu lamanya ia mengambil izin tidak masuk. Kushina kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan berbarengan dengan keluarnya Hirashi. Ternyata kamar kushina berdekatan dengan teman kecilnya, Hirashi.

"ohayou Shina-chan. Wah sekarang kita tinggal satu rumah ya". Kata Hirashi sambil tersenyum.

"ohayou, iya". Kushinapun ikut tersenyum.

"kata Ibu, aku akan menjadi kakakmu saat ini dan aku harus melindungimu. Tapi kenapa harus jadi kakakmu ya". Hirashi terlihat berfikir.

"maksud kamu? Kamu tidak mau menjadi kakakku ya Hirashi". Kushina nampak sedih mendengarnya.

"eh, bu bukan begitu. Maksudku kenapa harus jadi kakakmu? Kan seorang kakak tidak boleh menikahi adiknya. Eh". Hirashi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"hah? Menikah?". Kushina terlihat kebingungan.

"ah sudah lupakan saja Shina-chan. Ayo ke ruang makan. Semuanya sudah menunggu". Hirashi berjalan membelakangi Kushina.

Kushina hanya manggut-manggut. Sampai di ruang makan Kushina melihat sudah ada ibu, ayah dan kedua adik Hirashi. Semuanya menyambut penuh hangat.

"Hirashi, Kushina kemarilah. Ayo cepat sarapan dahulu". Kata Ibu Hirashi

"baik bu". Kata yang di ucapkan berbarengan oleh Hirashi dan Kushina. Mereka bertatapan dan kemudian tersenyum.

"eh ada kak Kushina. Sini duduk di sampingku saja". Kata Hizashi dengan ramah.

"tidak, kak Kushina duduk di sampingku". Hiashi menyela perkataan kembarannya.

"kau ini". Hizashi sudah siap untuk meninju adiknya yang menyebalkan itu. Namun. .

"ekhem". Ayah mereka menatap kedua bocah kembar itu dengan tatapan galak. Akhirnya kedua bocah itu menunduk.

"kau duduk dekat denganku saja ya Kushina". Hirashi memegang tangan kushina. Ia mengambil kursi kosong dekat dengan ayahnya. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adik kembar barunya itu.

Sesudah sarapan, Kushina, Hirashi, dan kedua adik kembarnya berpamitan. Karena letak sekolah mereka yang berdekatan mereka seperti biasa untuk berjalan. Keluar dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga itu, Kushina melirik sebentar ke rumah keluarganya yang hangus terbakar. Ia merasakan hatinya kembali sakit.

"Shina chan,ayo kita pergi". Hirashi memegang bahu Kushina.

"i iya Hirashi". Kushina menghentikan lamunannya kemudian mereka berempat pergi.

Di perjalanan, Kushina dan Hirashi hanya terdiam. Hanya mendengarkan celotehan adik-adiknya yang tak pernah berhenti. Hirashi baru akan marah ketika adik-adiknya kembali memulai pertengkaran. Kushina hanya tersenyum.

Sampai di sekolah, adik-adiknya langsung pergi menuju kelasnya. Hirashi mengantarkan dulu kushina ke kelasnya.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik. Nanti kau harus pulang denganku. Kau tidak boleh pulang sendiri". Hirashi sambil memegang pundak Kushina.

"ah kau ini Hirashi, iya iya aku mengerti". Kushina kemudian mencubit pipi Hirashi. Ia sangat gemas dengan perhatian sang kakak barunya.

"aw, kau ini. Yasudah aku ke kelas dulu". Hirashi membelai rambut Kushina sebentar kemudian ia pergi.

Kushina masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Semua teman-temannya sibuk memberikan ucapan berbela sungkawa kepadanya. Namun Kushina hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

Di tengah riuhnya pertanyaan teman-temannya, akhirnya guru mereka datang menyelamatkan Kushina.

"ekhem". Tobirama sensei sedari tadi sudah ada di kelas. Semua murid terbengong kemudian kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

Kushina gontai menuju bangkunya. Disitu ada Mikoto yang sudah memasang senyum lembutnya.

"kau baik-baik saja Kushina?".

"begitulah, ini jauh lebih baik". Kushina tersenyum. Dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

.

.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi pertanda kegiatan mengajar telah berakhir. Kushina membereskan semua buku-bukunya dan bersiap pulang.

"kau jangan sedih lagi ya Kushina. Kan ada aku". Mikoto memegang pundak sahabatnya itu.

"terimakasih Mikoto". Kushina terkesan

"ya aku sudah tahu dari Hirashi. Emh aku senang dia sepertinya perhatian sekali padamu".

"tentu saja ia kan kakak baruku". Kushina tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Hirashi.

"ayo Kushina. Kita pulang".

"kami duluan ya Mikoto". Kata Kushina pada sahabatnya.

"hati-hati di jalan Shina-chan". Kata Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian**

"Kushina, aku ingin berbicara padamu". Hirashi kemudian masuk ke kamar Kushina.

"tentu saja, ada apa kak?"

"aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan kita sebagai kakak beradik".

"maksudmu?". Kushina mengenyitkan dahinya.

"aku ingin kau emh". Hirashi menarik nafas. "aku ingin kau menjadi istriku Kushina, apa kau mau?".

Pertanyaan Hirashi seperti adanya petir di siang bolong. Kushina hanya bisa terbengong mendengarnya. Namun ia segera memutuskannya.

"baiklah Hirashi aku mau". Senyuman mengembang di bibir indah Kushina. Dalam waktu sepersekian detiknya itu Kushina memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Hirashi karena ia merasa harus berbalas budi kepada keluarga Hyuuga. Walaupun tetap hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia dan Hirashi hanya berteman dan tidak lebih.

Hirashi langsung memeluk Kushina dengan erat.

"aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu datangnya hari itu Kushina. Aku mencintaimu".

.

.

Dan hari yang paling berbahagia dan paling tragis itu datang. Kushina dan Hirashi akhirnya mengikrarkan diri untuk bersama dalam satu biduk rumah tangga. pernikahan mewah yang di gelar oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Semuanya meriah dan bersuka cita. Setelah pesta itu selesai, Hirashi langsung mengajak Kushina untuk pergi ke rumah baru mereka.

"ayo Kushina. Aku ingin segera pulang". Kata Hirashi dengan manja.

"baiklah, ayo suamiku". Mereka lalu berpegangan tangan menuju sebuah mobil yang telah di sediakan. Kushina telah berganti pakaian. Pakaian pernikahannya tadi terlalu ribet membuat ia sulit berjalan. Sedangkan Hirashi masih mengenakan jas hitam yang tadi ia gunakan dalam pernikahannya.

Mobil mercedes itu kemudian melaju meninggalkan tempat pernikahan. Tawa dan canda menghiasi perjalanan mereka menuju rumah yang akan menjadi tempat mereka berbahagia. Namun sepertinya itu sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah kushina lupakan.

Ketika mereka akan melewati tikungan yang tajam, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk yang sedang menyalip sebuah bis di tikungan tersebut. Dengan spontan Hirashi langsung banting stir ke kanan dan tak di sangka itu adalah jurang. Mobil mercedes itu masuk ke dalam jurang.

Dalam waktu yang sempit, Hirashi masih saja memikirkan keadaan Kushina. Ia langsung mencabut sabuk pengaman dan mencoba melindungi Kushina. Ia memeluk Kushina sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

"aku mencintaimu". Kata terakhir dari Hirashi dan kemudian ia meninggal di tempat.

Kushina sempat pingsan namun ia selamat dari kecelakaan tragis itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

Kushina mencoba menahan air matanya. Namun ia tak sanggup. Dengan cepat Minato yang sedari tadi mendengarkan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

"aku turut menyesal atas kejadian itu". Minato lalu menghapus air mata Kushina." Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua suamimu?".

Kushina menarik nafasnya. Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. "sebelum aku pergi, aku mendengar ibu menangis begitu menyayat hati. Dia mencaci maki diriku. Semua orang menyalahkanku". Kushina kembali menangis. Kali ini tangisannya membuat Minato miris. Ia berusaha menghibur Kushina dengan memeluknya lebih erat dan membelai rambut merah Kushina.

**10 menit berlalu. .**

"sudah Kushina, sudah ya. Suamimu pasti marah kalau mengetahui kau menangis seperti ini". Minato lalu menghapus sisa air mata gadis itu.

"te terimakasih kau sudah mau mendengarkanku". Kushina mulai berhenti dari tangisannya. Minato kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau pasti menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk menangis seperti itu. Ayo kita makan. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat makan favoritku". Kata minato dengan semangat.

"kau mau mentraktirku?"

"tentu". Kata minato sambil memberikan senyum menawannya.

_Terimakasih Minato, rasanya bebanku sedikit menghilang. _

* * *

waa chapter 5 selesai juga. sebenarnya yang membuat saya semangat itu adalah review dari para readers. jadi mohon reviewnyaaa. Arigatou :D

note : sangat menerima kritikan jadi jangan sungkan :D


	6. Laki-laki Impian

haikaluzumaki : wahahaa siap-siapp! saya pasti selesaikan sampe END kok. hehe terus review juga yaaa. Arigatou :D

Shisui-Namikaze : hee drama bgt yaa. terimakasih untuk reviewnya. :D Happy Reading yaaa

* * *

**CHAPTER 6  
**

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**LAKI-LAKI IMPIAN  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: aneh, ga je, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kushina dan Minato sudah ada di lobby hotel. Mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"kau bisa sedikit pelan tidak dattebane?".

"ayolah aku ingin segera keluar dari sini".

Mereka keluar dari hotel tersebut dan langsung menuju parkiran mobil. Minato langsung mendekati mobil sport biru miliknya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil depan.

"silahkan nona Kushu-chan". Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"hey sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu?".

"ayo cepatlah Kushina. Aku sudah benar-benar lapar".

"hmm baiklah". Kushina masuk ke dalam mobil.

"dan kencan pertama dimulai". Batin Minato. Si pria jabrik itu masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Mobil sport berwarna biru melaju meninggalkan hotel kemudian sudah bergabung dengan padatnya kendaraan di jalan raya Kota Konoha.

"kau mau membawaku kemana?" Kushina membuka percakapan. Sedari tadi mereka berdua hanya diam sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"kan aku sudah bilang, aku akan membawamu ke tempat makan favoritku". Minato menatap Kushina sekilas.

"masih jauh tidak? Aku paling jenuh jika berlama-lama di jalanan". Kushina lalu menatap ke samping. Dan yang ia lihat hanya deretan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"sebentar lagi, agar kau tidah terlalu jenuh, nyalakan saja radionya".

"hmm". Kushina menyalakan radio yang ada di mobil minato. Lalu terdengar sebuah lagu.

**_Daitai itsumo doori ni_**_**  
**_**__****Sono kado wo magareba**_**  
**_**__****Hitonami ni magire komi**_**  
**_**__****Tokete kiete iku**

**_Boku wa michi wo nakushi_**_**  
**_**__****Kotoba suranaku shite shimau**_**  
**_**__****Dakedo hitotsu dake wa**_**  
**_**__****Nokotteta nokotteta**_**  
**_**__****Kimi no koe ga**_**  
**_**__****Warau kao mo okaru kao mo subete**_**  
**_**__****Boku wo arukaseru**_**  
**_**__****Kumo ga kireta saki wo**_**  
**_**__****Mitara kitto**_**  
**_**__****Nee wakaru desho? (Nee wakaru desho?)**_**  
**_**__****Aimai ni ikiteitemo**_**  
**_**__****Kokoro ga mijuku demo**_**  
**_**__****Sore de ii hora soko ni wa**_**  
**_**__****Daiji na hito ga iru**_**  
**_**__****Kimi ga mayou no nara**_**  
**_**__****Boku ga michi shirube ni narou**_**  
**_**__****Ato wa shinjireba ii**_**  
**_**__****Tashikameru jutsu wa motta**_**  
**_**__****Osorenaide**_**  
**_**__****Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru**_**  
**_**__****Kimi ni wakaru you ni****__****Soshite ayumu michi wo**_**  
**_**__****Motto terasou**_**  
**_**__****Dokomademo… (Dokomademo…)**_**  
**_**__****Kami koe kuchi yubisaki e todoke**_**  
**_**__****Ima dake demo ii (Ima dake demo ii)**

"ahh Minatoo, lagu ini bagus sekali. Aku suka". Kushina tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

Minato hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai ke tempat yang di tuju.

"Kushu-chan, tolong matikan lagi ya radionya".

"oh iya. Apa kita sedang berada di sebuah pantai?"

"tentu saja, indah bukan? Ayo keluar Kushu-chan".

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil sport itu. Ternyata Minato mengajak Kushina untuk ke tempat makan yang terletak di pinggir pantai. Pantai di Konoha memang terkenal karena indahnya. Airnya yang tenang membuat siapa saja ingin berenang di pantai itu. Kushina terkagum melihatnya.

"jangan bilang padaku kalau kau belum pernah kesini?". Minato mengerutkan keningnya.

"hahahaa". Kushina tertawa lepas. Dan kebiasaan buruknya dulu kini muncul kembali. Ya tertawanya sangat tidak anggun. Minato terbengong melihat gadis itu.

"ya aku belum pernah kesini, ah aku jadi malu tebane". Kushina menggaruk rambut merahnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Tidak ada jawaban, Minato masih bengong dengan cara Kushina tertawa barusan.

"hey, kenapa kau melihatku seperti ituu?". Kushina merasa tersinggung. Ia telah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"ti tidak. Ayo kita masuk". Minato menarik tangan Kushina. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran Kushina, ia sama sekali tak menampik tangan hangat Minato.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah makan itu. Minato kemudian memilih meja yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Suasana romantis sangat terasa.

"okaerinasai! Eh ternyata Tuan Minato rupanya". Sapa pelayan perempuan itu ramah. "anda mau pesan apa tuan?"

"aku seperti biasa saja. Kau Kushina?"

Kushina mengambil menu yang ada di meja tersebut kemudian melihat-lihatnya. Lalu

"aku pesan ramen asin tiga mangkuk ya". Kata Kushina dengan bersemangat.

"baik, tunggu sebenar". Pelayan itu berlalu.

"kau tak salah memesan sebanyak itu?". Minato kembali terbengong.

"apa maksudmu? Aku memang sangat menyukai ramen".

Minato kembali tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut biru.

**Minato pov**

Gadis yang benar-benar unik. Terlalu polos dan terlalu jujur. Tapi mengapa aku merasa mengenal gadis ini? Rambut merahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

**Normal pov**

"laut yang biru itu mirip matamu ya Minato". Kushina membuyarkan lamunan Minato.

"Kushu-chan, apa dulu waktu di Suna kau murid di Shiraitodai Elementary School?"

"nani? Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"apa kau lupa dengan teman sekelasmu ini Kushu-chan?". Minato menatap Kushina dengan serius.

"teman sekelas?". Kushina mencoba mengingat kembali.

"harusnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak kemarin". Minato tersenyum.

"kau Minato yang dulu pernah bilang bahwa kau ingin menjadi seorang presiden bukan?"

Minato hanya mengangguk

"kau? Ah ya aku ingat tebane. Dulu kau sering ku panggil Mina-chan karena wajahmu itu lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak perempuan. Tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Ketika aku diganggu oleh banyak anak laki-laki nakal itu kau hanya diam. Malah Hirashi yang selalu menolongku. Kau menyebalkan". Kushina memalingkan wajahnya. Tak di sangka Minato adalah teman lamanya.

Ketika Minato akan memberikan penjelasan, ternyata pesanan mereka telah datang.

"silahkan. Selamat menikmati". Kata pelayan wanita itu.

"Arigatou. Itadakimasu!". Kushina mengatakannya dengan lantang dan langsung melahap semua pesanannya.

Minata tersenyum melihat Kushina bersemangat seperti itu. Rasanya berbeda sekali Kushina yang tadi dengan sekarang. "Sepertinya Kushina harus lebih sering bersenang-senang". Batin Minato.

Mangkuk ramen yang pertama sudah habis. Kushina kemudian mengambil ramen kesukaanya yang kedua. Minato tertegun dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia sendiri masih tersisa setengah porsi lagi.

Ramen yang di pesan Minato sudah habis. Tinggal menunggu Kushina menghabiskan ramen terakhirnya. Minato memegang perutnya. Ia merasa sudah kekenyangan. Tapi melihat Kushina, gadis itu seperti tidak makan tiga hari saja. Makannya begitu cepat. Bahkan pengunjung lainpun memperhatikan mereka.

"Gochiso sama deshita!" Kushina tersenyum lebar pada Minato.

"Dou itashimashite!. Kau mau memesan lagi kushu-chan?"

"Kekkou desu! Aku sudah kenyang Minato". Katanya sambil memegang perutnya.

"Gomen nasai, sebenarnya dulu aku bukannya tidak ingin membantumu kushu-chan. Ya aku merasa kau kuat. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Eh apa wajahku ini masih seperti seorang perempuan?" minato mengenyitkan dahinya.

"tidak, menurutku kau lebih tampan. Sangat berbeda sekali kau yang dulu dengan sekarang. Saat itu kau tidak terlihat gagah dan terlihat tidak bisa di andalkan". Katanya dengan polos.

"oh jadi sekarang aku tampan, gagah, dan bisa di andalkan begitu?". Minato menggoda gadis berambut merah itu.

"eh? Kau ini". Wajah Kushina mendadak berubah menjadi merah.

"ah kushu-chan, aku sangat bodoh. Mengapa aku tak menyadarimu sejak awal". Minato memegang kepalanya.

"aku juga baka!". Kushinapun memegang kepalanya.

"selain itu wajahmu berubah. Kau lebih cantik. Gomen, aku tidak tahu nama margamu. Aku baru ingat ketika kau tadi menceritakan itu padaku. Dan ternyata perkiraanku ini benar". Minato menatap lembut pada Kushina.

Kushina hanya tersenyum. Wajahnya seketika menjadi merah padam.

"tapi ya sudahlah. rambutmu masih indah seperti dulu". Minato tersenyum

"ah ini?". Kushina memegang rambut merahnya.

"kau masih ingat tidak? Kejadian kau di culik beberapa orang".

Tentu saja Kushina masih mengingatnya. Hal yang tidak dapat ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Dan yang menemukannya adalah pria yang berada di sampingnya kini.

"tentu, aku heran mengapa kau bisa menemukanku".

"ya ketika pulang sekolah itu sebenarnya aku terus mengikutimu. Sampai akhirnya".

**FLASHBACK**

"AAAAAHHH". Suara teriakan bocah perempuan itu tertahan oleh bekapan sarung tangan milik para penculik. Sepertinya penculik menggunakan obat bius yang langsung membuat bocah itu jatuh pingsan. Lalu bocah perempuan itu di bopong ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna putih. Minato yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung melempar sebuah alat pendeteksi yang ia buat sendiri ke badan mobil. Alat pendeteksi itu berhasil menempel di bagian belakang mobil dan mobil itu berlalu.

Seketika itu Minato pulang ke rumahnya. Ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan melihat sebuah alat hasil ciptaannya sendiri. Alat itu terhubung dengan alat pendeteksi yang ia lempar ke mobil tersebut. Pada saat itu Minato langsung mempersiapkan peralatannya. Ia membawa pisau, masker, alat pendeteksi, handphone, jaket anti peluru(pemberian ayahnya), dan jaket dengan tudung. Ia masukan semua benda itu pada tasnya. Setelah selesai, Minato langsung berpamitan pada ibunya.

"bu, aku ada tugas kelompok yang harus aku selesaikan. Sepertinya aku menginap bu". Katanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"kau menginap di rumah siapa?".

Minato sejenak berfikir. "di rumah Fugaku. Aku pergi dulu". Minato langsung keluar rumah dengan berlari. Ia harus cepat.

Di tengah perjalanan, hari sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda akan datangnya malam. Minato membuka tasnya. Kemudian ia memakai jaket anti peluru lalu memakai jaket bertudungnya. Tak lupa ia memakai kacamata dan masker. Minato kini lebih terlihat seperti temannya Shibi Aburame. Kemudian ia melihat alat pendeteksinya. Ternyata mobil itu masih melaju semakin jauh seperti akan keluar dari Kota Suna. Bila tidak di kejar maka Minato akan kehilangan petunjuk. Kemudian ia mencoba menghentikan mobil yang lewat di jalan itu. Akhirnya ada satu mobil bak terbuka yang bersedia mengantarnya karena satu arah. Minato menaiki mobil bak terbuka tersebut lalu terus melihat alat pendeteksinya. Tak di sangka mobil yang ia tumpangi melaju begitu kencang sehingga ia harus berpegangan dengan erat. Sampai akhirnya mobil itu sudah dekat dengan mobil yang menculik Kushina. Mobil sedan itu berbelok ke sebuah rumah yang tak terurus. Minato lalu mencoba memberitahu si pemilik mobil bak terbuka dan memintanya untuk berhenti. Setelah berhenti minato langsung turun dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih atas tumpangannya.

"hati-hati kau nak". Kata pria pengemudi mobil bak terbuka

"baik paman". Tak ada ekpresi berarti karena Minato tertutup masker dan kacamatanya.

Mobil bak terbuka itu berlalu. Minato mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ketahuan. Ia kini melihat ada tiga orang laki-laki bertubuh besar. Sepertinya mustahil bagi bocah laki-laki itu untuk melawan mereka. Namun bukan namanya Minato kalau ia tidak memakai kecerdikan dan juga kecerdasannya. Akhirnya ketiga laki-laki itu memasuki rumah tersebut. Sepertinya Kushina sudah ada di dalam. Minato berjalan pelan lalu bersembunyi di samping mobil sedan itu. Ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk melakukan penyelamatan terhadap Kushina. Setelah itu keluarlah seorang dari para penculik itu. Ketika pria itu membelakangi mobil, Minato langsung menerjang dan memukul tengkuk si pria. Ketika suara gaduh itu terdengar, kedua pria lain segera keluar dan tak disangka satu pria membawa senjata api dan menembak dirinya. Minato pura-pura mati. Ia kembali menyusun kembali rencananya.

"dasar bocah keparat. Dia berhasil membuat Shinji pingsan. Sialan". Pria yang membawa senjata api itu menendang kepala Minato.

"cepat kau tembak saja kepalanya. Dia bisa menghancurkan rencana kita". Kata pria yang satu lagi.

Ketika minato merasa benar-benar ancaman besar padanya, ia merasa senjata itu di tempelkan di dekat kepalanya. Minato langsung membuka matanya lalu melempar senjata api itu. Kedua pria itu kaget dan langsung menyerang Minato. Minato yang lebih dekat dengan pria yang akan menembaknya tadi mencoba untuk melakukan tendangan ke si pria tepat ke selangkangannya lalu menjatuhkannya dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Lalu kembali memukul tengkuk pria itu hingga pingsan. Pria yang satu lagi terlihat ketakutan. Ia mencoba untuk melakukan tinju ke arah wajah Minato namun dengan mudah Minato menghindarinya. Kemudian Minato menangkis tinju, memegangnya kemudian membanting si pria itu. Kemudian Minato kembali memukul tengkuknya agar si pria itu juga pingsan.

Setelah pertandingan yang cukup seru itu, Minato langsung masuk ke rumah itu dan mencari sesuatu. Ya ia mencari tali untuk mengikat para penculik itu. Setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, Minato kemudian mengikat ketiga pria itu. Lalu ia kembali ke rumah tersebut dan mencari Kushina.

Di salah satu ruangan, Minato melihat Kushina cukup memprihatinkan. Ia menghampiri gadis kecil itu kemudian ia membuka kain yang membekap mulutnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?'. Kata minato sambil berusaha melepas tali yang melilit tangan kushina.

"Siapa kau? kau seperti Shibi Aburame". kata Kushina kecil.

dengan segera Minato membuka masker beserta kacamata yang menutupi wajahnya. Kushina terkejut.

"aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu". Minato kecil tersenyum. Kushina tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Kushina mencoba berdiri Namun karena tubuhnya yang masih lemas akibat obat bius ia hampir saja terjatuh. Untuk saja Minato sigap menangkap Kushina.

"kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang". Minato langsung mengambil handphone yang di bawanya lalu ia kemudian menelepon polisi.

FLASHBACK END

"begitu rupanya". Kushina terlihat berfikir. "tapi kenapa setelah itu kau pindah dari sekolah?".

"sejak kejadian itu, Okaasan dan Otousan khawatir dengan keselamatanku. Awalnya aku menolak karena itu berarti aku harus jauh darimu. Dan aku tak bisa melindungimu. Tapi setelah aku tahu kau dekat dengan laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga itu aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Okaasan dan Otousan". "dan aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu kushu-chan". Senyuman menawan Minato membuat Kushina terdiam.

"aku cukup tersanjung". Kushinapun membalas senyuman Minato.

"sebaiknya kita pergi berbelanja dahulu Kushu-chan. Karena kau tak ingin kembali ke rumahmu maka kau akan tinggal di apartemenku".

"apaa? Aku tinggal bersamamu?".

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan tidur satu ranjang denganku. Ada kamar kosong yang bisa kau tempati".

"ba baiklah kalo begitu. Terimakasih".

_Dia memang laki-laki impianku.  
_

* * *

waaa akhirnya selesai juga.

mohon reviewnya :D


	7. Maaf

namikaze immah-chan sapphire **: **hehe, salam kenal juga yaa :D

haikaluzumaki : ini udah cukup panjang belum alurnya? haha kayaknya belum deh T.T. tapi yang penting jadi bikin penasaran kan? hahaha :D

Shisui-Namikaze : okey, terimakasih reviewnya :D

Aika Licht Youichi : wah flashbacknya jelek ya T.T gomennasai. saya akan berusaha untuk menjadikannya lebih baik. terimakasih :D

* * *

sebelum ke cerita, saya ingin curhat terlebih dahulu, wow banget deh untuk mangga chapter yang baru rilis, 627. jadi ga sabar yaa pas bagian minato ketemu anaknya. pasti so sweet banget. lalu saya juga minta maaf karena telat banget updatenya. ya begitulah tugas makin lama makin menumpuk. jadi sedikit banget waktu buat ngerjain fict ini. update untuk planetarium pasti menyusul. Happy reading yaaa. eh ada lemonnya sedikit gapapa ya? hehe. muach deh buat para readers :*

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**MAAF  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: aneh, ga je, ada lemon dikit, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Minato memanggil seorang pelayan lalu membayar semua pesanannya.

"sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan". Minato kembali menggenggam tangan Kushina.

"Mou nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de (Aku satu-satunya yang tak akan meninggalkanmu). Lanjutnya pada Kushina.

"apa itu janjimu?"

"tentu, aku takan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi Kushina". Minato menatap gadis berambut merah itu. Kushina merasa benar-benar bahagia. Gengaman tangan pria bermata saphire itu begitu kuat namun tetap lembut. Mereka berjalan keluar dan menuju ke mobil Minato yang parkir di pinggir rumah makan. Minato membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kushina. Namun Kushina masih memandang keindahan pantai yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku ingin bermain di pantai itu dulu Minato". Kushina merengek manja.

"kapan-kapan lagi ya Kushu-chan. Ayo masuk".

" tidak mau, pokoknya aku ingin main di pantai. Titik". Kushina menatap Minato kesal.

Minato terlihat berfikir. Ia tak kuasa menolak permintaan gadis manisnya.

"kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku pergi sendiri". Kushina melepas higheelsnya lalu ia masukan ke mobil Minato kemudian ngelontor pergi ke pantai tersebut. Minato menutup pintu mobil dan ia berjalan di belakang Kushina. Kushina berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan kembali dunianya. Kushina sangat bahagia. Minato hanya tersenyum memperhatikan gadis itu. Lalu Kushina duduk di atas pasir pantai Konoha.

"waahh disini indah sekali tebane". Ia berteriak kesenangan. Minato berjalan mendekati gadis itu lalu duduk disampingnya.

"ya disini memang indah". Minato menatap laut biru yang ada didepannya. Kemudian ia menatap Kushina kembali. Senyum cerianya kini telah kembali. Melihat orang yang tersayang bahagia membuat ia merasakan hal yang demikian.

"waaa menurutku ini adalah pantai yang sangat indah Minatoo. Langitnya begitu biru, pasir pantai begitu putih, air lautnya tenang dan jernih. Aku merasa tenang". Kushina tersenyum. Seakan-akan beban yang telah ia derita telah lepas begitu saja dari pundaknya. Terus menatap luasnya lautan yang seakan tiada batasnya.

"hey, di luar sana masih banyak pantai yang lebih bagus dari ini".

"benarkah?". Kushina melongo

"iya, nanti pasti akan ku ajak kau kesana?". Minato tersenyum pada Kushina. Mata violet gadis itu terlihat cerah.

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu Minato". Kini giliran Kushina memberanikan diri memegang tangan Minato. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Kushina hanya menunduk malu tak berani menatap Minato. Sedangkan Minato cukup terkejut dengan aksi Kushina itu. Namun entah mengapa ia juga merasa sangat bahagia pada saat itu. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan tetap memandang lautan biru. Seolah-olah lewat kedua tangan yang sedang berhubungan itu mereka telah sedang mencoba menebak fikiran pasangan yang ada di sampingnya masing-masing.

"Terkadang memang seseorang harus pergi dari hidupmu. Tujuannya hanya satu, agar yang terbaik bisa datang dan masuk ke dalam hatimu". Minato memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"eh? Menurutmu kau yang terbaik begitu?". Kushina mengenyitkan dahinya.

"eh? Mungkin saja. Haha". Minato kembali menggaruk-garuk rambut jabriknya. Ia salah tingkah.

Kushina hanya tersenyum. Ia tak membantah apa yang Minato katakan barusan padanya. Entah mengapa saat ini ia merasa sangat gugup sekali. Tangan Minato membalas genggama tangannya. Bahkan lebih erat.

"Kushu-chan, kita pulang yuk". Minato lalu berdiri tapi masih tetap memegang tangan Kushina.

"ah tidak mau". Kushina melepaskan genggaman tangan itu lalu berlari meninggalkan Minato.

"eh kau ini?". Minato mengejar Kushina. Berlari bersama di atas pasir putih pantai konoha. Kushina mendekati air pantai dan mencoba berlari-lari kecil. Minato lalu memeluk gadis berambut merah itu dari belakang. "kau kutangkap Kushu-chan".

Kushina hanya tertawa. Dia sangat merasa bahagia. Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap langsung ke si pria jabrik itu.

Kushina perlahan melepas pelukan tangan Minato, lalu ia menggenggamnya.

"kau akan basah Minato". kushina lalu melepas genggam tangannya dan langsung mendorong Minato hingga pria itu basah kuyup.

"ah Kushu-chan". Minato berdiri. Baju dan celananya sangat basah.

"hahahaa". Ketawa tidak anggunnya muncul lagi. "kau kan belum mandi Minato, jadi sekalian saja mandi disitu tebane".

Minato diam tak bersuara. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan tawa Kushina sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Ia menyadari perubahan sikap Minato.

"kau marah Minato?". gadis itu mendekati Minato. tangannya mencoba untuk memegang wajah Minato. namun Minato kembali memegang tangan Kushina.

"kita pulang sekarang".

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke mobil Minato yang masih terparkir. Minato menarik tangan Kushina tanpa melihat wajah Kushina. Kali ini Kushina merasa bahwa Minato benar-benar marah akan tingkah lakunya tadi. Sampai di depan mobil Minato

"cepat masuk". Tak seperti tadi Minato tidak membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Kushina. Kushina hanya tertegun dan langsung masuk ke mobil tersebut.

"aku minta maaf Minato. aku hanya ingin bercanda". Kushina tertunduk. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah marah dari Minato.

Minato menatap Kushina tajam. Lalu ia mematikan ac yang ada di mobilnya. Kemudian ia membuka kaosnya yang basah. Kushina lalu melirik Minato dan ia sangat terkejut. Tubuh Minato ketika memakai kaos dan tidak itu sangat berbeda. Kini Kushina dapat melihat otot-otot yang kekar di tubuh Minato. perutnya membentuk enam ruas yang sangat bagus. Kushina lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"sebaiknya aku mengendarai mobil ini tanpa memakai baju". Minato mencoba membuka celana jeansnya.

"jangan dattebane". Kushina menutup wajahnya.

"ini semua gara-gara kau Kushina". Minato berhasil membuka jeansnya. Kini ia hanya memakai boxing berwarna hitam yang tentu saja masih basah.

"kalau begitu aku duduk di belakang saja dattebane. Maafkan aku". Ketika Kushina akan membuka pintu mobil itu, Minato langsung mencegahnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tanpa aba-aba, Minato mendekati tubuh gadis itu. Nafasnya berat seolah-olah menahan sesuatu. Kushina mencoba menjauh namun itu percuma.

"kau mau apa Minato?" Kushina terlihat ketakutan.

Tanpa ada jawaban, Minato menindih tubuh gadis itu. Kushina menutup matanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Minato berani berbuat sejauh itu. Minato lalu menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di layar lcd mobilnya. Perlahan sandaran kursi mobil yang di duduki Kushina menurun. Gadis itu entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak memberontak. Kini Kushina telah berbaring dan di atas tubuhnya ada tubuh Minato. Kushina merasakan nafas berat Minato. ia takut namun ia tak bisa menolak. Ia pasrah.

"a-aku tak bisa menahannya". Bisiknya pelan namun terdengar oleh Kushina.

Minato lalu membelai rambut merah Kushina yang menurutnya itu indah. Ia memandang lekat-lekat gadis itu. Menelusuri setiap keindahan yang ada di wajah cantik Kushina. Nafsunya mulai menyeruak tapi Minato berusaha untuk tetap mengontrolnya. Ia harus segera menyudahi permainan ini. Minato lalu mencium kening Kushina.

"hey, aku sudah bilang kan aku tak akan menyakitimu". Minato tersenyum. Kushina membuka matanya. Ia terkejut wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Minato.

Minato lalu perlahan mulai menjauhi wajah dan tubuhnya dari Kushina. Namun entah setan apa yang merasuki gadis itu, Kushina malah memeluk pria jabrik itu. Pelukan yang membuat Minato merasa hangat. Kushina dapat merasakan detak jantung Minato. begitupula Minato, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang empuk di dadanya. Perlahan, 'barang' milik si jabrik itu mulai tumbuh. Mata mereka berdua mulai gelap. Kushina melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Minato. ia menarik wajah si pria agar lebih dekat. Nafas mereka mulai tak beraturan. Perlahan pria jabrik itu mendaratkan bibirnya dengan lembut tepat di bibir Kushina. Mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan namun nafsu masih menyelimuti kedua insan itu. Kushina menutup matanya. Begitu pula dengan Minato. Menikmati setiap inci kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan. Rasa takut Kushina tergantikan dengan nafsu yang membara. Tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ya mereka melakukan french kiss. Lidah mereka saling beradu. Tak peduli dengan air liur yang menetes, mereka terus melakukannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, bayangan saat Kushina menangis terlintas begitu saja dalam benak Minato. ia berhenti mengecupnya lalu dengan cepat ia bangun dan kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi. Minato mengatur nafasnya dan juga fikirannya. Ia memegang kepalanya.

"ke-kenapa kau berhenti Minato. bukankah ini yang kau mau". Suara Kushina terdengar lemas.

Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "tidak Kushina, maafkan aku". Perasaan bersalahnya muncul. Minato tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia berani melakukan hal sejauh itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya berusaha untuk kembali menjernihkan fikirannya. Minato memegang bibirnya yang masih basah. Ia lalu bersandar pada kursi pengemudi. Kushina masih berbaring. Minato lalu kembali menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di lcd mobilnya dan seketika itu pula perlahan sandaran kursi itu berdiri. Kini Kushina telah kembali duduk di sampingnya. Namun Kushina memalingkan wajahnya. Minato diam. Ia bingung untuk mengatakan apa pada Kushina. Lalu Minato menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mobil itu mulai meninggalkan pantai Konoha.

Kini mobil sport berwarna biru itu telah kembali menyatu dengan padatnya lalu lintas di kota Konoha. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu namun kedua insan itu masih terdiam. Kushina sibuk dengan apa yang ada di fikirannya, begitu pula dengan Minato. keduanya masih tampak kaku. Tak lama kemudian mobil sport itu berhenti di sebuah toko baju yang cukup besar (kalo di kita namanya distro, hehe). Minato lalu memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kushina, aku tak mungkin membeli pakaian dengan keadaan begini. Jadi kini giliranku memintamu untuk membelikan pakaianku". Kata Minato memecah kesunyian antara mereka berdua.

"baiklah". Kushina hendak turun dari mobil Minato, namun dengan cepat Minato memegang tangannya.

"kau belum membawa uangnya". Minato mengambil celana jeansnya yang masih basah dan mencari dompetnya. "untunglah uangnya tidak basah juga". Minato tersenyum pada Kushina. Kushina hanya tertunduk. Minato lalu mengambil beberapa uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Kushina. "aku sama sekali tidak marah atas tingkah lakumu di pantai tadi. Ya tadinya aku ingin bercanda tapi itu malah keterlaluan. Jadi kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku". "beli juga beberapa pakaian untuk kau pakai Kushina". Kali ini minato merasa sangat kikuk di depan gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"a-aku juga minta maaf Minato. aku merasa rendah sekali". Ucapan Kushina tertahan dengan jari telunjuk Minato di depan bibirnya. Minato menatapnya dengan serius.

"kau jangan berkata begitu. Jangan lama membeli pakaiannya". Minato kembali tersenyum. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"ya aku mengerti. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi sakit gara-gara kelakuanku". Kushina mencoba tersenyum. Canggung antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Kemudian Kushina turun dari mobil sport milik Minato. Minato hanya memperhatikan dari dalam mobil sampai gadis itu memasuki toko tersebut.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kushina terlihat berjalan keluar dari toko itu. Ia mendekati mobil Minato dengan membawa bungkusan berisi beberapa pakaian. Kushina langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia lalu memberikan pakaian pria pada Minato. Minato membuka bungkusan itu.

"kau membelikanku ini?". Minato mengambil sebuah kotak yang berisi tiga cd pria. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"hehe, aku pikir kau membutuhkannya juga tebane". Kushina menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "kau pakai baju dulu, aku tunggu di luar". Kushina turun kembali dari mobil Minato.

Minato lalu dengan segera memakai pakaian yang telah di belikan Kushina. Kaos berwarna biru dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Setelah selesai ia membuka kaca mobil penumpang.

"aku sudah selesai, ayo masuk".

Kushina lalu membuka kembali pintu mobil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kushina cukup terperanggah dengan penampilan Minato. ternyata sangat sesuai apa yang di harapkan Kushina.

"menurutmu bagaimana dengan penampilanku sekarang?". Tanya Minato pada Kushina yang masih terbengong.

"ya seperti biasa itu bagus". Kushina kembali memalingkan mukanya. Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mobil sport biru itu meluncur kembali di jalanan.

"Kau membeli apa saja Kushina?"

"aku hanya membeli baju tidur, dan beberapa baju santai. oh iya ini kembaliannya". Kushina memberikan pada Minato namun pria itu menolak.

"kenapa?"

"kau simpan saja". Minato kembali tersenyum.

"arigatou". Kushina melihat beberapa lembar uang itu. ia berniat untuk menabungnya.

.

.

Tak kurang dari lima belas menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di apartemen Minato. Minato lalu memarkirkan mobilnya. setelah itu ia keluar dari mobilnya itu.

"Kushina, kau jangan keluar dulu". Kushina hanya mengenyitkan dahinya dan pandangannya terus memperhatikan Minato. Minato berlari menuju pintu mobil penumpang. Minato membukakannya untuk Kushina. "silahkan nona Kushu-chan". Minato tersenyum pada Kushina. Kushina cukup terkesan dengan perlakuan Minato padanya.

Kushina keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung di sambut hangatnya tangan Minato. Minato lalu menggandengnya menuju ke apartemennya di lantai tujuh. Apartemen itu terdiri dari delapan lantai dengan ketinggian kurang lebih tiga puluh meter. Apartemen itu di beli dengan uang tabungan juga hasil kerja keras Minato sendiri. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya sangat berkecukupan, ia senantiasa untuk hidup sederhana dan berusaha tak merepotkan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bedua berjalan mendekati sebuah lift. Minato menekan tombol penunjuk ke arah atas. Tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu ia menekan tombol nomor tujuh.

"aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila tiba-tiba lift ini tali di atasnya rusak lalu langsung jatuh ke bawah. Sepertinya itu cukup mengerikan". Kushina mempererat pegangan tangan Minato.

"aku pernah mengalaminya". Jawab Minato dengan santai.

"benarkah?". Kushina cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Minato.

"ya, tapi untunglah kejadian itu hanya dari lantai dua. Jadi tidak terlalu sakit". Minato tersenyum.

Kushina masih terbengong. Tak berapa lama pintu lift itu terbuka. Rupanya mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuh. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu. Minato membuka pintu itu dan lalu menarik tubuh Kushina untuk masuk. Kushina cukup terkesan dengan apartemen milik Minato. Semuanya tertata rapih dan bersih. Satu ruang tamu, di samping ruang tamu ada ruang makan yang berdekatan dengan dapur, lalu Kushina melihat ada dua kamar yang masing-masing terdapat kamar mandi dan toilet. Kemudian Kushina melihat di depannya ada balkon kecil. Kushina menggeser pintu balkon itu dan ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat ia takjub. Ternyata tak terasa pada saat itu hari sudah mulai beralih menuju malam. Ia melihat pantai Konoha dari kejauhan. Matahari akan segera terbenam dan ia tak menyadari bahwa Minato ada di sampingnya.

"kau tahu Kushina, Saat aku bersamamu, pikiran ini bukan lagi milikku". Kata Minato membuyarkan lamunan Kushina.

"maksudmu apa tebane?". Kushina mengenyitkan dahinya.

"ah sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu. Kalau kau mau menonton tv, di kamarku saja". Minato berjalan meninggalkan Kushina. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu mengambil sebuah handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "baru kali ini aku baru mandi jam segini". Batinnya dalam hati.

Kushina masih terdiam tak mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh Minato. "sebaiknya aku memasak untuk Minato". katanya dalam hati. Kushina lalu menutup kembali pintu balkon tersebut dan bergegas menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan mendapati banyak olahan yang dapat ia masak. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak onigiri dan bento.

Minato keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia kini telah berganti pakaian dengan baju tidurnya. Rasanya sangat segar ketika ia sudah selesai mandi. Ia melihat di sekeliling kamarnya tidak ada Kushina. Lalu ia keluar dan melihat Kushina sudah duduk di meja makan. Minato cukup terkesan karena sudah ada beberapa masakan di atas meja itu. Minato senang karena Kushina mau memasak untuk dirinya. Minato mendekati meja makan itu dan duduk di dekat Kushina.

"kau memasak semua ini Kushu-chan?". Minato menoleh pada Kushina.

"tentu saja tebane, tapi aku belum terlalu pandai. Aku harap kau suka". Kushina tersenyum

"baiklah, Itadakimasu!". Kali ini Minato yang terlihat bersemangat. Ia dengan cepat memakan masakan kushina. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"kau juga harus makan Kushu-chan?". Minato melirik Kushina.

"baik tebane". Kushina mengambil onigiri dan bentonya. Ia makan dengan santai tidak seperti Minato.

Tak berapa lama Minato telah menghabiskan makanannya. Begitupula Kushina. Semua masakan Kushina sudah habis oleh mereka berdua. Tapi tentu saja yang paling banyak adalah Minato.

"aku tak menyangka kau bisa memasak se-enak itu Kushu-chan". Minato membereskan bekas makannya dan Kushina. Lalu menyimpannya di tempat cuci piring.

"benarkah Minato? baguslah". Kushina tersenyum

"tentu saja". Minato kembali melemparkan senyuman menawannya.

"ah aku lelah Minato". Kushina menguap. Matanya kini cukup berat.

"kau mau mandi dulu Kushu-chan?"

"tidak, aku mau langsung tidur saja". Kushina langsung ngelontor pergi ke kamar yang ada di samping kamar Minato. namun Minato kembali memegang tangannya.

"kamarmu bukan yang itu, kamarmu yang ini". Minato menuntun Kushina menuju kamarnya.

"tapi ini kan kamarmu Minato?".

"sudah tak apa". Minato masih saja memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"baiklah". Kushina segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Minato. ia langsung tertidur pulas.

"Oyasumi Kushu-chan. Jika pada akhirnya aku mengerti apakah cinta sebenarnya, itu karena kau Kushina". Minato mengecup keningnya. Membelai rambut merahnya lalu menyelimuti gadis itu.

* * *

huwaa segini dulu yaaa. arigatou. di tunggu ya reviewnya :D


	8. Aku Menyukainya

Aika Licht Youichi: wah gomen saya salah memahami nih. hehe terimakasih atas sarannya. happy reading :D

haikaluzumaki: siappp. maaf kelamaan ya updatenya :(

Crizky UzuNami : gomen, saya akhir-akhir ini kehilangan mood saya untuk nulis fict. sebenernya ga sibuk-sibuk banget sih. hehe tapi saya bayar deh di chapter ini. arigatou sudah mau menunggu :D

U. Icha-chan : waduh arigatou. hidung saya melayang. tolooonnngg XP happy reading yaa. di tunggu juga ya review untuk fict Planetarium. ga kalah seru kok

untuk guest sign in dulu yaa. tar di bales deh reviewnya. arigatou

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**AKU MENYUKAINYA  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: aneh, ga je, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Minatoo. Minato ayo cepat bangun. Minato". Kushina terus mengguncang tubuh lelaki itu. Masih terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang amat keras. Seorang wanita berteriak-teriak dari luar meminta Minato untuk membuka pintu apartemenya. Kushina kebingungan.

"Minato cepat buka pintunya. Atau akan ku dobrak". Teriak wanita itu membuat Kushina sweatdrop.

"Minato cepattt". Kushina makin kencang mengguncang tubuh yang masih terlelap itu.

"Hm aku masih ngantuk". Minato membelakangi Kushina. Habis kesabaran gadis berambut merah itu.

"MINATOOOOOOOO". Teriak Kushina tepat di telinga si pemuda. Pemuda itu langsung bangun terkaget. Ia kembali memegang telinganya yang terasa sakit. Kushina menutup mulutnya. Ia sadar itu buruk baginya. Hening seketika.

"Ada apa? Kau berisik sekali?". Minato terlihat kesal.

"Habisnya kau susah sekali ku bangunkan. Itu ada yang mencarimu di luar sambil teriak-teriak. Aku tidak mau membukanya". Kushina menutup wajahnya. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah minato yang sedang kesal padanya.

"Minatoooooo cepat buka pintunyaaa". Teriakan wanita itu kembali terdengar. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Minato berubah menjadi sweatdrop.

"Kenapa? Siapa wanita itu?". Kushina kebingungan dengan perubahan ekpresi wajah dari Minato.

"Dia Kaa-san". Minato menelan ludah.

"Apa?" Kushina kaget

"Jika aku menemukan ada seorang wanita di rumahmu, akan kubunuh kau Minato. Cepat bukaaa". Wanita itu kembali mengetuk pintu sangat keras.

"Baik, kita harus tenang sekarang". Minato menarik nafas.

"Tenang bagaimana? Ia akan membunuhmu dan ia pasti akan membunuhku juga". Wajah Kushina nampak ketakutan.

"Tidak, dia hanya akan menghajarku habis-habisan. Sepertinya Tou-san ketahuan. Kau harus bersembunyi Kushina".

"Dimana?".

"Kemari". Minato memegang tangan Kushina lalu menariknya menuju balkon lalu membuka pintu itu.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku melompatinya kan Minato". Kushina menelan ludah.

"Itu mustahil. Kau berdiam diri sebentar disitu". Minato menunjuk suatu tempat. Ya tempat yang di maksud adalah pinggiran cukup sempit yang terdapat tanaman hias. terletak di pinggir balkon.

"Aku takut".

"Kau berpegang saja pada besi balkon ini. Aku janji ini hanya sebentar. Cepatlah".

Kushina menaiki besi dari balkon itu dan ia telah berada di tempat yang di maksud Minato.

"Oke tunggu sebentar". Minato langsung menutup kembali pintu balkonnya. Kushina mendengar pintu itu di kunci si pemuda.

'Sepertinya ini cukup tinggi. Kalau sampai aku terjatuh tulangku pasti remuk semua'. Batinnya sambil menatap kebawah. 'Awas kau Minato, akan kubunuh kau setelah ini'. Kushina mendengus kesal.

Back to Minato

Setelah mengunci pintu balkon, Minato lalu menyembunyikan kunci itu di lemarinya. Ia lalu membereskan baju-baju Kushina dan tas milik gadis itu. Lalu Minato menyembunyikannya di bawah ranjang. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen untuk membukanya. Suara kunci itu di buka terdengar.

"Keclek".

Minato membuka pintunya. dan Tsunade, Kaa-san langsung masuk tanpa menunggu sepatah kata dari si pemilik apartemen. Minato hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap deathglare pada Tou-sannya yang hanya cengar-cengir.

"Sialan Minato, aku ketahuan". kata Tou-sannya berbisik di telinga Minato.

"Baka". Minato masuk lalu melihat Tsunade mengacak-ngacak dapur miliknya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu itu hah?". Tsunade mencengkram erat kerah baju Minato.

"Ano aku kan sedang tidur. Aku lelah sekali". Minato bersikap biasa-biasa aja. Di saat seperti ini kebohongan akan menolong nyawanya dan Kushina.

"Kau mau membodohiku bocah? Wajan itu masih panas. Apa kau memasak sambil tertidur begitu?". Tsunade mengenyitkan dahinya. Ia tampak sangat marah.

Minato menelan ludah. Ia lupa mungkin tadi Kushina sedang memasak untuk dirinya.

"Apa ada wanita disini? Akan kucari dia". Tsunade melepaskan cengramannya lalu mencari ke semua ruangan yang ada di apartemen Minato. Ketika wanita paruh baya itu hendak membuka pintu balkon, ia kesulitan.

"Mana kuncinya?"

"Pintu itu rusak".

"Bohong kau bocah". Tsunade mencoba terus membuka pintu itu namun sia-sia saja.

"Ahhh sudahlah Kaa-san aku harus segera ke kantor. Aku tadi memang sedang memasak tapi aku tunda karena aku masih sangat ngantuk". Alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Minato mulai geram dengan tingkah ibunya itu.

"Aku juga mesti ke kantor. Banyak sekali urusan hari ini". Jiraiya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya

"Baiklah". Tsunade melewati kedua lelaki itu. Minato melihat wanita itu dari sudut matanya ada bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir.

"Tenang saja Kaa-san, Tou-san tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti yang ada di pikiranmu. Dia masih setia padamu".

Tsunade tersenyum sinis. "Sebaiknya memang begitu". Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Minato.

"Arigatou". Bisik Tou-sannya. Jiraiya dan Tsunade kini telah menghilang dari pandangan Minato. Minato lalu menutup pintu apartemennya dan mengunci kembali. Takut-takut bila Kaa-sannya kembali. Kemudian Minato mencari kunci pintu balkonnya lalu membukanya. Minato melihat Kushina penuh dengan keringat.

"Ayo sudah aman". Minato mengulurkan tangannya.

Kushinapun meraih tangan yang menurutnya kekar itu. Kushina menaiki pagar pembatas balkon.

"Baka". kushina tak kuasa untuk emukul kepala pria itu. Ia amat kesal. Sekarang Kushina sudah berada di ruang tamu. Ia merasa kakinya lemas sekali.

"Gomen, kau tidak apa-apa Kushina?" Minato memegang tangan gadis itu. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa lemas saja".

Minato hanya tersenyum. "Gomen, aku akan memasak untukmu".

Tak lama kemudian, sarapan di pagi hari itu telah tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Kushina, ayo kita sarapan".

"Baiklah". Kushina menghampirinya. Di lihatnya ada nasi, tofu, sayur yang hanya di rebus dan teh hijau.

"Kau tiap pagi sarapan seperti ini?". Kushina mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tidak suka?".

"Aku suka, pantas saja tubuhmu ideal". Pas Kushina mengatakan hal demikian Minato sedang meminum teh hijauna. Ia tersendak.

"Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa Minato?" Kushina mendekatkan dirinya dengan Minato.

"Eh? Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tersanjung". Minato memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya pada Kushina.

"Yah aku memang tidak bisa berbohong. Memang begitu adanya". Kata Kushina sambil meminum teh hijaunya.

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau sudah lihat tubuh polosku. Yakan?". Minato menyikut Kushina. Ia menggoda gadis pujaannya itu. Kushina jadi teringat kejadian kemarin. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Cepat kau pergi ke kantor. Ini sudah jam delapan". Kushina mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah aku mau mandi dulu". Minato kemudian hendak menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Apa kau yakin aku tinggal di sini untuk sementara? Aku takut-"

"Tidak apa. Sebentar lagi kau kan jadi istriku Kushina". Minato membalikan badannya. Ia menatap Kushina yang jelas-jelas syok mendengar apa yang barusan ia katakan.

hening

"Aku mandi dulu Kushu-chan". Minato membalikan badannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Kushina hanya diam tak percaya mendengar apa yang barusan Minato katakan padanya. Kushina dengan gontai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia berbaring karena merasa tubuhnya tidak enak badan.

Minatopun selesai mandi. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju. Ia melihat Kushina sedang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang miliknya. Minato lalu menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa Kushina?". tanya Minato sambil memegang kening gadis itu. Ia merasakan tubuh Kushina cukup panas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minato. Kau cepatlah pergi. Kau ini sudah kesiangan". Suara Kushina terdengar parau. Ia memang sedang demam.

"Aku akan membawamu ke dokter".

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu beristirahat. Pergilah". Kushina mencoba tersenyum. Namun yang ada di fikiran Minato, senyuman Kushina itu tertahan dengan rasa sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu". Minato terlihat khawatir.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Baka".

Minato mengenyitkan dahinya. "Kau keras kepala". Minato lalu membuka lemari dan mengambil beberapa pakaian kerjanya.

"Kau juga keras kepala". Kushina terkekeh

"Hmm". Minato melirik gadis itu. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Minato senang ia dan Kushina nampak seperti sepasang suami istri.

Kushina membalikan badannya. Tepat dimana Minato akan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau tidak akan berganti pakaian disini kan?". Kushina menelan ludah. Ia baru sadar lelaki itu hanya menutupi bagian intimnya dengan handuk.

"Menurutmu? Apa kau penasaran?". Minato tersenyum jahil.

"Apa? Tidak". Kushina langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke posisi semula. Ia sangat gugup.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. Iapun dengan segera memakai bajunya. Kemeja putih dengan jas hitam. Minato terlihat seperti seorang eksekutif muda (jiaah emang ia kale. author gaje). Setelah memakai dasinya, Minato menghampiri Kushina yang masih terbaring.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung telepon aku. Di samping telepon rumah itu ada buku telepon. Aku khawatir kaa-san akan kembali kesini. Jadi berhati-hatilah". Minato tersenyum menawan membuat gadis itu kembali tak berkutik. Lelaki berambut pirang itu membelai rambut merahnya. Kushina hanya bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin keras.

"Aku berangkat dulu". Minato secara tiba-tiba mencium kening gadis itu.

"Kau-". Ketika akan mengucapkan kelanjutan kalimatnya, lelaki itu telah pergi. 'Baka, tidak sopan sekali'. Batinnya dalam hati. Walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

Minato keluar dari apartemennya. Sepanjang koridor hotel pria itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. 'Aku ingin segera menikahinya. Tapi itu terlalu kejam. Ia kan baru saja kehilangan suaminya'. batin Minato. ketika sedang menunggu lift ada tetangga yang menyapanya.

"Ohayou gazaimasu". sapa gadis itu.

"Ohayou, eh Mikoto". jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Kau baru berangkat Minato?"

"Ya begitulah".

"Aku dengar tadi ada ibumu ya? Dia menjadi objek obrolan tetangga".

"Ya dia hanya khawatir". Lift itu terbuka lalu Minato dan Mikoto masuk ke dalam.

"Wah pagi-pagi sudah ramai ya"

"Hmm, oh ya kau mau kemana? Biasanya kau pergi dengan Itachi?" Itachi adalah anak dari Mikoto dan Fugaku. Kebetulan mereka bertetangga.

"Aku ingin berbelanja sebentar. Kebetulan Fugaku sedang libur. Jadi dia yang menjaga Itachi".

"Ah Mikoto, kalau kau ada waktu aku mohon kau mau menengok temanku, Kushina. Ia sedang berada di apartemenku".

"Kushina?". Kening Mikoto mengerut. "yang pernah satu kelas dengan kita di Sunagakure?"

"Iya. Pokoknya kau tengoklah dia. Dia sedang sakit. Aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa".

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?"

"ceritanya panjang".

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Mereka berdua keluar.

"Baiklah akan ku tengok dia nanti. Aku sudah rindu sekali dengannya. Aku duluan Minato". Mikoto mulai menjauh sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Baik. Sampai jumpa". Minato lalu berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kini Minato telah kembali ke jalanan kota Konoha yang cukup padat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pria itu tak henti-hentinya memikirkan gadis berambut merah, Kushina. perasaan yang dulu ia simpan baik-baik dan sekarang mimpinya untuk memiliki gadis itu tinggal selangkah lagi. 'Ternyata Tuhan memang mempunyai rencana yang terbaik. inilah waktunya'. Katanya dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Minato sampai di perusahaan besar milik ayahnya. Ia lalu berhenti di depan gedung megah itu. Keluar dari mobil dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada seorang pegawai untuk di parkirkan. Minato berjalan dengan semangat memasuki gedung itu.

Dengan sifat keramah tamahannya dan juga wajah yang tampan banyak sekali pegawai di kantornya yang tak sungkan memperlihatkan rasa suka mereka pada Minato. Namun sepertinya Minato tidak 'ngeuh' dengan para pegawai wanitanya yang selalu ingin mencari perhatiaan pria itu. Ketika Minato hendak menuju ruangannya, setiap pegawai wanitanya akan menyapanya dengan ramah dan genit.

"Ohayou gozaimasu". kata seorang pegawai bagian marketing.

"Ohayou". jawab minato dengan tersenyum. ya pegawai itu hanya mematung.

beberapa detik kemudian

"Ohayou".

"Ohayou". dan semakin banyak gadis-gadis yang menyapanya.

"Ohayou minna-san. Saya harus segera ke ruang kerja saya. Sumimasen". Minato langsung menghindari kerumunan para wanita itu.'Ah lagi-lagi seperti itu'. batinnya dalam hati.

Minato telah berada di ruangannya. Ia lalu memeriksa beberapa laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah'".

Pintu itu terbuka dan dilihatnya seorang pria dengan tampang malas. Ya dia adalah Shikaku Nara.

"Kau sepertinya bersemangat sekali Shikaku". Kata Minato dengan nada menyindir.

"Ya aku sangat bersemangat". Nada bicara Shikaku masih sama terdengar malas. "Ini laporan untuk bagian keuangan. Kita mengalami surplus yang lumayan". Shikaku langsung duduk menghadap Minato lalu memberikan sebuah berkas. Minato lalu mengambilnya lalu melihat laporan itu. Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum puas.

"Kerjamu bagus sekali Shikaku". Kata Minato sambil mengembalikan laporan itu pada Shikaku. "Oh ya, kau lihat Kakashi tidak? Aku sejak tadi belum melihatnya".

"Aku tidak tahu". Pria berambut seperti nanas itu menguap.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah". Dan ternyata orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan datang juga. Seorang lelaki muda yang mendapat kepercayaan Minato menjadi tangan kanannya.

"Kau datang juga. Darimana saja?". Kakashi langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Minato. Minato melirik jam dindingnya. Pukul setengah sebelas.

"Gomen, aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan". Kata pria berambut perak keabu-abuan itu. Lalu dengan santai ia duduk di samping Shikaku Nara. Minato dan Shikaku hanya mengenyitkan dahinya. 'Alasan macam apa itu'.

"Baiklah shikaku. Terimakasih atas laporannya. Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu. Sepertinya kau harus meminum kopi agar tidak menguap terus".

"Oh ya terimakasih". Shikaku lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Minato. Kini hanya ada Kakashi dan juga dirinya.

"Aku cukup terkesan dengan kinerjamu Kakashi". Puji Minato. Ia berusaha menebak ekpresi apa yang di buat Kakashi di balik maskernya itu".

"Terimakasih. Oh ya bagaimana dengan kencan kemarin pak?".

"Kencan? Maksudmu?". Minato kembali mengenyitkan dahinya. 'Darimana dia tahu'. Katanya dalam hati.

"Aku kemarin tak sengaja melihat anda tuan".

"Hmmm. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu untukku". Minato menatap Kakashi dengan serius.

"Ya aku bisa kau andalkan".

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki kasus terbakarnya rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Lalu cari keluarga Uzumaki yang masih ada. Lalu aku juga ingin kau menyelidiki Hyuuga Group". Minato kembali teringat gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Baiklah".

"Aku juga ingin kau cari data tentang perusahaan Uzumaki Group".

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, itu saja. Aku beri waktu satu minggu".

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu".

"Silahkan". Kakashi lalu keluar dari ruangan Minato. Minato masih berfikir keras bagaimana gadis itu mendapatkan kembali hak-haknya. Ia lalu teringat untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada ayahnya. Minato lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Seperti biasa para pegawai wanitanya riuh memberikan salam padanya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu. Sampai di ruang kerja ayahnya, ia lalu mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk". Terdengar suara ayahnya. Minato membuka pintu itu lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Berapa kali kau di pukul ibu, ayah?". Katanya sambil duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

"Hanya sekali haha. Kau bisa melihat luka lebam ini". Jiraiya menunjukan lukanya.

"Untung saja dia tidak menghajarku juga. Aku takan pernah menurutimu untuk hal itu lagi".

"Hey bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Kau melakukan apa saja? Ceritakan padaku". Kata ayahnya itu dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa". Jawab Minato singkat.

"Kau ini coba membohongiku?" Jiraiya mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak, aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Kau tahu? Ternyata gadis itu-". Minato menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia sejenak berfikir apakah ia perlu memberitahukan hal itu pada ayahnya.

"Gadis itu apa?". Tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Gadis itu manis dan aku menyukainya".

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka seleramu seperti itu".

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan".

"Hey kau mau menjawab apa bila ibumu bertanya tentang gadis itu?".

"Aku akan menjawabnya dia gadis yang baik dan aku menyukainya". Jawab minato dengan serius.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tapi aku takan mengenalkannya dulu pada Kaa-san". Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Dia akan menjadi sekretarisku".

"Bukankah kau sudah punya Kakashi?".

"Ya pekerjaanku cukup banyak. Aku masih membutuhkan lagi satu orang".

"Baiklah. Terserah. Jangan lupa nanti kau menjadi wakilku di acara meeting nanti".

"Ya aku ingat. Aku permisi". Minato lalu keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Minato masuk lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. Ia kembali memeriksa beberapa berkas yang belum sempat terbaca. Di fikirannya hanya ada Kushina. Tidak ada yang lain.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Minato

"Ergh disini dingin sekali". Gadis berambut merah itu menggigil. Wajahnya merah padam pertanda bahwa ia sedang tidak sehat. Tubuh gadis itu di selimuti cukup tebal. Namun masih saja Kushina merasa kedinginan.

"Permisi". Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Kushina terdiam. Ia tidak berani membuka pintu itu.

"Permisi, Aku tetangga disini. Ada pesan dari Minato untukmu". Kushina terhenyak. 'Minato'.

Gadis berambut merah itu bersusah payah untuk berjalan menuju pintu. Lalu perlahan dia membukanya.

"Kushina". wanita itu langsung memeluk tubuh Kushina. Kushina cukup bingung. Kemudian Kushina mencoba mengingat kembali. Wanita itu mirip dengan temannya di masa lalu.

"Mikoto?"

"Kushina. sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu".Wanita itu langsung memeluk kembali Kushina dengan erat. ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau cantik sekali tebane". kushina tampak mengagumi wajah cantik Mikoto.

"Kau juga, aku sudah menikah dengan Fugaku loh".

"Fugaku? masa sih? ko aku ga di undang". wajah Kushina sedikit murung.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak merayakannya dengan besar. hanya keluarga saja. Lagian itu sudah 4 tahun berlalu".

"aduh kita ngobrolnya di dalem yuk". Kushina mempersilahkan Mikoto untuk masuk.

"Terimakasih". Mikoto lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Ia lalu duduk di sofa itu.

"Kau sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan Kushina-san". Mikoto memperhatikan wajah Kushina.

"Ah cuma tidak enak badan sedikit".

"Sebaiknya kau ke dokter".

"Aku tidak apa-apa". Kushina mencoba untuk tersenyum. Badannya kini terasa sangat lemas.

"Oh ya langsung saja. Aku tadi hendak berbelanja lalu bertemu Minato".

"Lalu dia berkata bahwa aku harus menengokmu. Dia khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu". Mikoto tersenyum hangat. Wanita itu berhasil membuat wajah Kushina memerah.

"Benarkah?".

"Tentu saja. Oh ya jadi kapan kalian menikah?". Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Kushina kelabakan. Ia harus menjawab apa.

"Menikah? Kau ini". Kushina tertunduk. Ia merasa malu sekali juga kembali teringat dengan kejadian itu.

"Wah aku tak menyangka ternyata gadis yang selalu ia ceritakan itu adalah dirimu. Kau tahu, dulu waktu sma, banyak sekali yang mengejarnya. Tapi sayang cinta mereka tak terbalaskan. Hahaha". Mikoto tertawa mengingat temannya itu berlari karena di kejar gerombolan fans wanitanya. Kushina hanya tersenyum membayangkan apa yang di katakan Mikoto. Tiba-tiba Mikoto memegang kening Kushina.

"Tubuhmu panas sekali Kushina. Aku panggil dokter dulu".

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa".

"Hmm baiklah, aku punya obat penurun panas. Kau harus menurutiku karena Minato akan marah jika mengetahui kau sakit". Mikoto beranjak dari sofa itu. "Tunggu sebentar ya". Mikoto lalu keluar dari apartemen. Mikotopun berlalu. Kushina benar-benar kewalahan. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan setelah Mikoto keluar Kushina kembali menggigil.

Tak lama kemudian

"Kushina". Mikoto langsung masuk ke apartemen milik Minato. Ia berjalan mendekati Kushina. Kushina tersenyum dan melihat ada seorang anak kecil bersama Mikoto. Anak itu terlihat tampan.

"Siapa anak tampan ini?".

"Ini anakku."

Anak itu langsung mencium tangan Kushina. "Namaku Itachi". Katanya dengan ekpresi lucu.

"Wah sopan sekali. Panggil saja aku tante Kushina ya". Kata Kushina sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Itachi. Kushina sangat gemas dengan anak itu.

"Umurnya berapa Mikoto?"

"Baru empat tahun". Mikoto lalu memberikan obat penurun panas. "Minumlah agar kau sembuh".

"Terimakasih". Kushina lalu meminum obat itu yang berbentuk sirup. Mereka berdua lalu bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. termasuk cerita Kushina yang tragis itu.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan meeting dengan para investor itu, Minato bergegas untuk pulang.

"Anda mau langsung pulang pak?". Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, aku cukup lelah". Minato terus berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Kata Pak Direktur, dia ingin anda menemaninya bertemu dengan salah satu CEO mitra perusahaan kita". Kata Kakashi sambil mengecek jadwal Minato.

"Bilang saja aku malas". Sampailah Minato di depan mobilnya.

"Anda tidak seperti biasanya. Ya saya mengerti anda sedang ingin meluangkan waktu dengan kekasih anda". Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya itu. Minato menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jangan lupakan tugasmu". Tanpa basa basi lagi Minato masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan ia kembali bergabung dengan mobil lain di jalanan Konoha.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku Mikoto dan kau juga itachi-kun". Kushina kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut Itachi.

"Sama-sama. Aku pamit dulu ya. Kasian ayah Itachi kesepian".

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa. Aku senang sangat senang bertemu denganmu". Kushina tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kalo ada apa-apa, datang saja ke apartemenku nomor 234 ya".

"Baiklah". Kushina lalu mengantar Mikoto dan Itachi sampai depan pintu. Lalu mereka pergi berlalu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian

"Aku pulang". Minato masuk kedalam apartemennya. Ia mencari di sekeliling dan apa yang ia cari telah ia temukan. Kushina sedang mempersiapkan makanan.

"Kau sudah pulang Minato". Kushina tersenyum sumringah.

Minato terlihat sangat senang dengan sambutan yang diberikan Kushina.

"Kau mau makan dulu apa mandi dulu?". Kushina menyiapkan Nikujyaga dan shabu-shabu.

"Aku mau makan dulu. Sepertinya ini enak". Minato membuka jasnya di bantu Kushina. Lalu ia duduk di meja makan itu. Minato lalu memakan nikujyaga buatan Kushina.

"Hmm enak sekali". Puji Minato. Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Minato?"

Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hampir tersedak. Ia lalu menatap Kushina.

'apa aku harus memberitahunya sekarang?'

* * *

jreng jreng kira-kira jawaban Minato apa ya? tunggu di chapter selanjutnya.

arigatou :*

review Please


	9. I'll Love You For A Thousand More

RenCaggie: Gomen, maaf updatenya lama. Happy Reading yaa :)

Sokura Hana : Arigatou Sokura-san yang sudah mau baca fict abal-abal ini. Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya! :D

Crizky grean-terquoish: Gomen updatenya kelamaan. Arigatou Crizky-san yang masih setia baca fict abal-abal aneh ini. Happy Reading :D

haikaluzumaki: Wah arigatou. Saya senang fict ini ternyata masih laku. heuheu. Maka dari itu, saya tidak akan menelantarkan fict ini. Happy Reading :D  
Guest : terimakasih juga sudah mau baca. heuheu

dan satu lagi Arigatou untuk Aika Licht Youichi yang selalu mengkoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan saya di fict ini. semoga fict ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Thanks untuk semua yang sudah review dan juga thanks untuk silent reader. Thanks juga untuk lagu A Thousan Years dari Cristina Perri yang sudah menginspirasi fict ini. Happy Reading :D

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**I'll Love You For A Thousand More**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: aneh, ga je, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Apa aku mencintaimu?" Minato mengulangi pertanyaan Kushina. Ia kemudian menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak terasa gatal. Pria itu kebingungan.

"Minato?" Kushina mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Ah baik-baik" Minato menarik nafasnya. "Pernyataan cinta di tempat ini sungguh tidak romantis" Minato membayangkan bahwa ia akan menyatakan cinta di atas Tokyo Tower atau di atas menara Eifel di Paris atau mungkin di atas Monas? *abaikan. "Aku menyukaimu dan bermetamorfosis menjadi aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi kau yang menanyakannya. Ya aku jawab saja" kata Minato dengan menatap serius pada Kushina. Kushina jelas kaget dengan pengakuan Minato. Minato terlalu sering mengacuhkan dia. Walaupun memang, pria itu pernah menyelamatkannya dari penculik. Entah apa yang kini berkecamuk dalam hati Kushina. Gadis itu telah menyukai Minato sejak lama. Malah sejak mereka bertemu. Minato adalah cinta pada pandangan bagi Kushina. Tapi Kushina selalu menghela nafasnya ketika pria itu mengacuhkannya. Waktu Kushina di ganggu oleh anak-anak laki-laki di kelasnya, Kushina harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memukul mereka semua. Kushina sangat berharap bahwa Minato akan membantunya bak kedatangan seorang pahlawan. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Hirashi, suaminya yang telah meninggal yang selalu menolongnya. Kushina menghela nafas mengatur perasaannya yang mendadak kacau.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau tak mau menjawabnya" kata Minato sambil menatap gelas yang berisi air putih miliknya. Kushina hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada pria itu namun Minato melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku terlalu cepat mengatakannya. Tapi menurutku, walaupun ini bukan momen yang tepat, aku telah menunggu cukup lama untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Jujur, aku sangat sangat kecewa ketika mengetahui kalau kau sudah menikah" Minato menghentikan perkataannya. Hatinya cukup perih dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. "Aku benar-benar dalam kondisi yang serba salah" Minato mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Minato" Kushina mencoba memegang pundak pria yang ada di hadapannya. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Minato menoleh pada wanita berambut merah itu.

"Aku-aku merasa sedih saat kau tiba-tiba pindah dari sekolah. Saat itu aku merasa kehilangan" Kushina mencoba untuk tersenyum. Cukup lucu juga masa-masa kecilnya walaupun itu hanya sedikit. Minato terlihat terperangah mendengarnya. "Ya walaupun kau selalu mengacuhkanku, aku sangat senang melihat wajahmu yang polos itu" tanpa Kushina sadari, wajah Minato sedikit memerah. "Dan aku merasa benar-benar menyukaimu saat kau menolongku. Aku hampir saja mengatakan perasaanku. Tapi sayang, kau sudah pindah rupanya. Aku sampai menunggu lama di depan rumahmu Minato" tak terasa air mata Kushina ikut meluncur melewati pipinya. "Setiap hari, aku melewati rumahmu berharap kau akan keluar dan lalu menyapaku. Tapi, kau tak pernah terlihat lagi" Kushina menghapus air matanya. Wanita itu tersenyum pahit saat mengingatnya. Betapa ia setia menunggu Minato sampai akhirnya Hirashi mengajaknya Menikah. "Bahkan, ketika Hirashi mengajakku menikah dengannya, aku masih berharap bisa menyampaikan perasaanku terlebih dahulu padamu" Kushina menatap pada Minato. Ternyata pria itu wajahnya telah memerah. "Ya itulah kebodohanku. Kebodohanku yang paling bodoh adalah tidak mengenal pria yang aku cintai" Kushina tersenyum. "Kau sangat berbeda Minato" tangan kushina tiba-tiba memegang wajah Minato. kini mereka berdua wajahnya sama memerah.

"Kau juga Kushina. Kau sangat sangat cantik" Minato memegang kembali tangan Kushina. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku juga tidak menyadari bahwa kau selalu memperhatikanku" kata Minato sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kushina. "Sekarang, aku sudah ada di hadapanmu. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Minato tersenyum penuh arti pada Kushina.

"Yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu" Kushina menghentikan perkataannya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak. Jantungnya terasa berdebar kencang. "Aku menyukaimu tebane" Kushina menutup wajahnya. Ia mengira pasti wajahnya kini telah memerah di tambah dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah, Kushina merasa ia kini bak tomat yang masak. Untung saja, wajahnya kini tidak sebulat dulu. Minato tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari Kushina. Selama ini ia menyangka bahwa cintanya itu pasti bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ternyata Minato salah. Pria itu membelai lembut rambut merah Kushina.

"Mungkin, ini yang di maksud dengan benang merah itu tebane" lanjut Kushina sambil memeluk erat tubuh Minato. Minato cukup kaget dengan reaksi dari wanita itu namun akhirnya Minato memeluk kembali tubuh Kushina.

"Kushu-chan, sebaiknya kita habiskan makanan ini. Baru kita boleh bermesra-mesraan" kata Minato yang membuat Kushina makin blushing. Kushina lalu melepas pelukan itu dan kembali menutup wajahnya.

"Kau jangan melihatku seperti itu?" kata Kushina masih menutup wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Kau sangat lucu Kushu-chan" Minato tersenyum melihat tingkah wanita yang ia cintai. Ia lalu kembali memakan masakan Kushina yang menurutnya sangat enak.

xxx

Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sudah tiga hari kita belum berhasil menemukan Kushina" kata Ayah Hirashi membuka percakapan. Ibu Hirashi hanya menarik nafasnya.

"Baguslah, aku tidak ingin wanita itu kembali" wanita setengah baya itu membuang pandangannya dari suaminya. Hiashi dan Hizashi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam.

"Hizashi ayo kita ke kamar!" ajak Hiashi pada kembarannya. Hizashi mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kau harus mengiklaskan kepergian Hirashi. Ini murni kecelakaan. Kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kushina. Anak kita telah memilih gadis itu. Dan itu artinya, kita berdua telah menjadi orang tua Kushina pula" Ayah Hirashi merangkul bahu istrinya. Ia memahami wanita itu namun ia juga tidak ingin menyalahkan menantunya sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia sudah pergi berarti dia memang tidak peduli pada anakku" wanita itu mulai terisak.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perusahaan Uzumaki ini? Ini miliknya dan aku sudah tidak ada lagi hak untuk mengurus perusahaan ini" kata Ayah Hirashi sambil mencium pipi istri tercintanya.

"Kau hanya memikirkan uang dan uang! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti akan perasaanku!" kata Ibu Hirashi sambil melepas rangkulan dari suaminya.

"Tenanglah, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin Kushina kembali?" pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu mengusap pelan punggung istrinya. Ibu Hirashi hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepala pelan pertanda setuju.

"Baiklah, jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku hanya akan menyerahkan perusahaan keluarganya saja. Aku akan menyuruhnya pergi dari kehidupan kita. Sudahlah, Hirashi pasti tak suka melihat kau begini" lelaki itu kembali merangkul istrinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin perempuan sialan itu pergi begitu saja saat suami barunya meninggal? Dia pun tidak muncul pada saat Hirashi di makamkan! Aku benci!" suara wanita itu terasa berat. Suaminya hanya bisa mengusap pelan rambut istrinya. Lelaki itu sama merasakan kehilangan yang amat dalam kepada anaknya, Hirashi.

xxx

"Minato" Kushina memanggil nama pria di sampingnya. Mereka berdua kini sedang menonton televisi di kamar Minato. Sofa yang ada di ruang tamu mereka pindahkanke dalam kamar. Kushina sedang memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang milik Minato. Minato dengan santai membelai lembut rambut merah Kushina.

"Apa Kushu-chan?" tanya pria itu lembut.

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia pada hari ini tebane" Kushina semakin erat memelukMinato. Tak ada lagi rasa sungkan di antara mereka.

"Aku juga Kushu-chan. Oh ya aku lupa! Kau mau tidak bekerja sebagai sekretarisku?" pertanyaan Minato berhasil membuat pelukan Kushina terlepas.

"Benarkah?" Kushina menatap penuh harap pada Minato. Minato hanya menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. "Aku mau tebane" gadis itu kembali memeluk tubuh Minato. "Tapi aku tak punya pakaian kerja. Hmm kau belikan aku beberapa pakaian kerja ya? nanti aku ganti" kata Kushina dengan manja.

"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya Kushu-chan. Besok pagi kita akan membelinya" Minato membalas pelukan dari Kushina. Jantungnya cukup berdebar saat dada milik Kushina berada dekat dengan dadanya.

"Arigatou Minato-kun" mereka berdua tengah terlelap dalam suasana. Rasa bahagia yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak lama.

"Ah aku punya sesuatu untukmu Khusu-chan" Minato melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia berjalan mendekati laci yang ada di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Minato lalu membuka laci itu dan mengambil sebuah buku dan kembali menuju Kushina.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Kushina sambil mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Coba lihat saja" pria itu memberikan sebuah buku yang cukup usang lalu kembali duduk di samping Kushina. Kushina membuka perlahan buku itu. Matanya terbelalak ketika buku itu berisi beberapa foto dirinya di masa kecil. Ada foto saat gadis itu sedang marah-marah, ada juga foto saat ia meninju salah seorang anak laki-laki, ada juga saat kushina sedang bersemangat bercerita pada Mikoto, dan banyak foto-foto lainnya yang membuat Kushina tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana kau bisa-?"

"Ada deh. Itu rahasia" jawab Minato.

Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ah kau mau main rahasia denganku?"

"Aku ingin sekali memperlihatkannya padamu. Tapi sayang, alat itu sudah rusak. Aku selalu melihat foto-foto itu saat aku benar-benar merindukanmu" kata Minato masih tersenyum dengan menawan.

"Lihat, wajahku bulat sekali tebane" kata Kushina sambil memegang pipinya. "Pantas saja mereka bilang wajahku seperti tomat. Aku selalu menyangkalnya. Padahal nyatanya memang seperti itu" Kushina tersenyum saat mengingat masa lalunya.

"Bagiku kau tetap cantik. Aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka" Minato kembali mengusap rambut merah Kushina

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?" Kushina menatap Minato. Yang di tanya hanya tersenyum dan berbalik menatap Kushina.

"Apakah untuk mencintai seseorang perlu di dengan alasannya?" tanya Minato yang membuat Kushina kegirangan. 'Ternyata Minato mencintainya tanpa alasan. Berarti pria ini memang mencintaiku apa adanya', pikir Kushina. Kushina tak dapat menjawabnya, ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangkau punya kamera? Bisa memotretku sebanyak itu?"

"Tidak, aku membuatnya. Aku sisipkan di sebuah pin" Minato kembali merangkul tubuh Kushina.

"Oh begitu" posisi mereka kini telah pada posisi semula. Kushina telah memeluk kembali Minato dengan sandaran kepala di dada Minato. Kushina menyimpan buku itu di meja dekat mereka.

"Kushu-chan" kini giliran Minato memanggil nama gadisnya. Kushina mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap kembali blue shappire itu. Namun Kushina tidak menyangka bahwa Minato akan memberikan ciumannya yang begitu mendadak padanya. Bibir mereka kini telah menempel erat. Minato memegang wajah Kushina. Ia begitu menikmati ciuman ini. Bukan nafsu yang di kedepankan, namun kasih sayang yang di berikan. Kushina memegang kepala Minato seakan tidak ingin kejadian itu berakhir. Kushina lalu mencoba memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Minato. Dan dari situ, ciuman mereka berdua berubah menjadi panas. Nafsu kini mengalahkan segalanya. Minato terus memberikan ciuman ganasnya pada Kushina. Mereka berdua kini telah saling bersilat lidah. Pada awalnya, mereka berdua kaku, namun lama-kelamaan mereka terbiasa juga. Tangan Kushina tetap memegang erat kepala Minato. Nafas mereka berdua memburu. Minato sejenak melepas ciuman itu.

"Maafkan aku Khusu-chan" Minato memalingkan wajahnya dari Kushina. Sudah berapa kali ia berlaku seperti itu pada gadis yang ia cintai. Sungguh, Minato hanya ingin merasakan kelembutan bibir Kushina yang membuatnya kecanduan. Tapi tidak perlu se-agresif itu. Minato kembali mengatur nafasnya. Mencoba menjernihkan otaknya yang mulai kotor.

"Ada apa Minato?" Kushina memeluk Minato dari belakang. Ia bersandar di pundak lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Apa aku melukaimu Kushu-chan? Maafkan aku" kata Minato sambil memegang tangan Kushina. Pemuda itu kembali dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Kenapa kau mesti meminta maaf Minato?" Kushina mencoba membalikkan tubuh Minato yang membelakanginya. "Aku menyayangimu. Aku bersedia memberikan segalanya untukmu. Aku percaya, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi" Kushina tersenyum simpul. Minato yang mendengarnya cukup terharu. Pemuda itu kembali memeluk tubuh Kushina. Tak terasa air mata Minato mengalir dari mata blue shapirenya. Kushina kemudian melepas kembali pelukan itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis Minato?" Kushina menggerakan jari-jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Minato.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini Kushu-chan. Aku selalu menanti waktu bahagia ini. Aku sungguh ingin melewati hidup ini denganmu. Hanya denganmu. Aku tahu! di depan kita, berbagai masalah telah menanti. Tapi aku berjanji, seumur hidupku aku akan melindungimu! Aku akan setia mendampingimu kushina. Sampai maut memisahkan kita!" Minato memeluk erat tubuh Kushina. Pemuda itu menangis di pundak gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Kushina merasakan apa yang Minato rasakan. Gadis itu sangat bahagia saat ini. Kushina akhirnya tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku hampir saja mati karena menunggumu Minato. Dan kini, waktu telah mempertemukan aku denganmu. Aku akan mencintaimu seribu tahun lagi. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang begitu indah ini" Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria itu. Mereka kini larut dalam tangis kebahagiaan.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Kini, giliran Minato yang menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kushina" kata Minato lirih. Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Minato" ujar Kushina. Minato kembali mendekatkan kepalanya dan mereka kembali berciuman. Tidak seperti tadi, ciuman Minato kali ini begitu lembut dan juga hangat. Tangan minato tetap tak bisa diam. Namun, ia kini bisa lebih mengendalikan hawa nafsunya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya mengusap lembut buah dada milik Kushina. Seakan ia tidak ingin menyakiti lagi gadisnya itu. Walaupun perlahan, Kushina tetap merasa nikmat dengan pijatan Minato di dadanya. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Dengan posisi masih dengan duduk dan berciuman, Minato mengangkat tubuh kushina ala bridal style. Kushina yang kaget segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau mau apa?" bibir Kushina segera terbungkam oleh bibir Minato. Tubuh Kushina akhirnya di baringkan dan Minato menaiki tubuhnya. Kushina tidak merasa berat dengan posisi seperti itu karena Minato tetap bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu, semuanya sempurna. Aku selalu mengagumi semua yang ada di tubuhmu. Dan juga hatimu. Kau membuatku gila Kushina. Kau membuatku nekat melakukan semuanya. Kau tahu, apatermen ini atas namamu. Aku bekerja keras untuk membelinya. Aku sudah begitu jauh memikirkan masa depanku dan juga masa depanmu. Saat aku menemukanmu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Semua ini untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Matipun aku rela demi melindungimu" Minato kembali mengecup bibir tipis milik Kushina. Kushina sangat ingin berbicara. Namun, Minato sepertinya tidak mengijinkannya. Kushina menutup matanya merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara. Malam yang dingin menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan kedua tubuh manusia itu. Cinta yang selama ini mereka simpan, mereka curahkan dalam satu ikatan yang tak mungkin terputus.


End file.
